Shadow
by Mr.Who2123
Summary: Before the Kharlan War, Kratos had been sent to destroy a power that threatened destruction, but he doesn't know that his power is the same that killed those he held dear... Has spoilers in beginning and end! Please R&R! T for blood and death.
1. Prologue

Shadow

Okay, people, this is supposed to be a story two years before Kratos met Mithos and Martel. In the beginning, it's a couple of days after Kratos left with Derris-Kharlan. When the beginning of the story that he remembers starts to come up, Kratos is 7 years old with curiosity that knows no bounds. One more thing, THIS IS TRAGEDIC! I cried…

Mr.Who2123: Alright, my first off the real story plot! I felt like using Kratos as the victim, I mean the main character.

Kratos: …what exactly will happen to me?

Mr.Who2123: ummm…ummmm. Just read it okay?

Kratos: …humph. Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own shadow, druids, and the prophecy village (no, it's not Iselia!)

Mr.Who2123: Alright let's go!

* * *

Derris Kharlan floated lifelessly in the depths of space, glowing with a dim purple hue. So close to Symphonia, Derris Kharlan seemed like the dark side of Symphonia itself, like two images in a mirror, except Derris Kharlan was dark. Inside the mass of mana was a hero of Symphonia, Kratos. In a large, red chair, he thought of his life, his crimes, and his dark past. He remembered Lloyd, his optimistic and forgiving son, and of Anna, his sweet wife who died by the evils of Mithos. Kratos' right hand clenched hard in his memories. Of all his memories, one shone brightly, yet it was one he could least remember.

Centuries ago, two forces drove humans, half elves, and elves alike into fear every day. These two forces were unstoppable, unless by their own kind. Druids, masters of black magic, and shadows, beasts said to be born of an evil more powerful than the druids themselves.

Druids. Said to be people with their souls sucked right out of them, and the shells aree druids, looking for a soul, one soul to bring them back to life. Their whole bodies are covered in their cloaks except for a thin opening where the eyes would be. Instead of eyes, however, are two glowing white eyes that are filled with lifeless despair. Their dark arts are superior to ant magic and can kill in the blink of an eye. Just by looking into the white lights of a druid's eyes is enough to kill you in minutes. They send shivers down your spine, your heart tingles, and you fall, all to gazing into the fateful eyes. Druids are nuetral, though, and do not attack...unless approached.

No one even knows what a shadow is. Some claim to see them as twisted, black forms of humans wrought of soul and body, and their hatred surfaces to form them. They will forever be enigimas...

These two forces will come to an end by a boy with dark arts just like the druids. That is the prophecy of a small village that lies close to the Western Temple. They are the only people that believe that, and have continuous faith in the prophecy. The village was called Arciona, and no one ever came to that village, for the village was dangerously close to the temple of dark, where druids and shadows are believed to be held. Because of isolation, the villagers were poor, but believed in their prophecy no matter what.

In this village, druids passed by, going about their mysterious business. They would pass right through the town without looking anywhere except for their destination. They passed twice a year, and the villagers watched, at a distance, the mysterious creatures.

It was on one of these days, the prophecy was fulfilled. A druid passed by the village for the second time that year. People who were brave enough would watch it pass by at the sides of it, speechless and in fear of any noise they make.

One of the spectators was a mother, with smooth black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a long, simple blue dress and watched the druid, speechless. Holding tight onto this woman's hand was a small boy of about seven. He had auburn hair that spiked up, though his bangs covered part of his left eye. He was clutching onto his mother's hand tightly, watching the druid in amazement. It moved slowly, floating through the air, its white eyes fixed ahead of him.

The young boy enjoyed watching the druids, although everyone else was frightened. Kratos had loved the stories that his mother told him of the druids, and how they are silent and deadly. Kratos wanted to be as strong as a druid and fight one when he was older. With a deep breath, Kratos let go of his amazed mother's hand and ran towards the druid. Kratos' mother gasped in desperation, though didn't make a noise for fear took over her. Kratos bravely grabbed the cloak of the druid, but stopped as the druid stopped and turned around.

"Kratos!" the mother yelled. She was about to run to the boy, but the druid had moved its eyes to her, and she stayed put. The druid turned completely around, facing towards the fateful child. Kratos began to regret his decision as he let go of the cape and stepped backwards.

The druid was now staring at Kratos' hazel eyes. Slowly, it lifted up its hand until it was right in front of Kratos' wide eyes. A black void was inside the large sleeve of his cloak, and the dark in there never seemed to end. A black magic circle appeared underneath the druid, but the mana had reached out and was under Kratos as well. The young boy grew afraid and tried to run, but the black under him wouldn't even let him turn his head.

The druid let his hand move an inch closer to Kratos, nearly touching his nose. Suddenly, a blast of mana shot Kratos square in the face, and knocked him back into wall of a stone house. The boy's mother screamed his name and ran over to her son, who was black and bloody. The dark energy surrounded him, but before his mother could see, it was absorbed by Kratos.

Kratos' mother grabbed Kratos who was unconscious and cried. She picked him up, and brought him into their house. Kratos' injuries were severe; they had never seen a druid act that way.

The rest of the day, people talked of Kratos and his unfortunate fate.

"The druid acted strange, usually, he just turns to look at you and you die. He blasted the poor boy, and probably killed him that instant," one villager, a middle aged man with a trimmed beard. The other, his wife, nodded.

"Poor woman. She won't leave Kratos no matter what we say."

Kratos woke the next morning, aching to the bone. He couldn't move without wincing in pain, and it even hurt to breath.. He tried to move his arms, but they ached so much, he could only inch them slightly. Kratos' mother stood next to him, her eyes were red with drowsiness, but she watched her son diligently. When she saw him wake up, she jumped.

"Kratos?" she asked, stroking his auburn hair, the boy turned his head a little, and looked at his mother. Kratos' mother began crying with joy. Somehow, the boy survived, and the news was to be spread across the village. Kratos tried to smile, but failed, only moving his lips.

Soon enough, everyone knew of Kratos, the boy who survived the druid's attack. He was practically famous. His wounds healed at an amazing pace, and life was normal again…mostly.

It was a school day for Kratos, and all of the class sat in their desks. Kratos went to get his pencil, but when he moved his hand, he noticed it was gone. Kratos screamed, and everyone turned around, wondering what happened. Kratos looked at everyone, and back at his hand, which was there again.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something weird," he said and smiled apologetically. Kratos looked back at his hand. He knew it was gone, but why?

* * *

Mr.Who2123: Sorry it's so short, but I want to finish my other story

Kratos: What the heck are you doing with me?

Mr.Who2123: Hehehehe…I mean…it'll all workout, Kratos.

Kratos: humph, please review

(Note: I have updated this chapter at 4/10/07)


	2. Drastic Changes

Shadow

Chapter 2: Drastic Changes

Mr.Who2123: Sup to all dudes who reviewed and/or reading this. I told some of you that I wouldn't be updating, but that crappy writer's block for True Pain led me to writing Chapter 2! For some, that is great, to True Pain fans, not so great. Well, whatever. Also, the first couple of chapters might be kind of slow with little or no action in them, because I need the plot to develop, but by chapter 4, there should be killing and suspense in every chapter. Sorry again. Disclaimer time! I will be using my OCs for Disclaimers (even though none will be introduced for awhile) come, Leon!

Leon: I'm not a Summon Spirit…

Mr.Who2123: Who cares? (Hugs Leon o.O) Disclaimer time!

Leon: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia or their characters, but she does own druids, shadows, her Ocs, and this plot. So don't steal, or face the wrath of my Phoenix Blade!

Mr.Who2123: Calm down, or no dinner!

(Leon whimpers and puts on sad face)

Mr.Who2123: eh, never mind. Let the show go on!

* * *

Kratos stared at his hand in shock. There was no way it could have disappeared, but it did, and Kratos was sure of it. The thoughts kept lingering through his mind for the rest of the day, preoccupying him from focusing on anything else.

The next day, the village chief called Kratos to his house concerning him and the attack. Slowly, Kratos approached the large house, and walked through the main hall. He remembered it from last time he came; two days after Kratos was blast by the druid. That was exactly a month ago, but Kratos could still feel the pain from the druid whenever he thought about it.

Kratos found the chief sitting stiffly in his chair at the end of the hall. Kratos nodded timidly in respect, and the chief nodded back.

"I have called you to ask if there were any changes since you were hurt by the druid," he said. Kratos thought for a moment. Should he tell the chief of his hand? Kratos was unsure if it was his imagination now, for nothing happened out of the ordinary since then.

"Well, I thought…" he began, looking into the chief's eyes. "Um, I am unsure if this happened, though, because it happened yesterday." The chief raised an eyebrow, and waited with slight impatience. "I think my hand disappeared, but when I looked at it again, it was there," he said.

The chief thought for a moment. It _was_ probably just a hallucination, but he shouldn't take this lightly. He was the only one who ever survived from a druid.

"You may go," he said, obviously deep in thought and shooed Kratos away with his hand. Kratos walked back out quickly. He never liked the chief or his house, it felt…strange.

Next month, the chief called Kratos again; asking for interesting news, but each time was a negative. Four years past, and Kratos, now eleven, never saw anything else weird with him, except for one day as soon as he left the chief for another meeting.

He was outside now, and hard, icy cold droplets of water fell from the sky. No one was out, and Kratos was drenched immediately. Shivering, he made his way home, before he noticed something. His right hand, cold and drenched, was now dry and warm, as if it was placed in a box, and shielded from the rain.

He put his hand up, and saw the rain fall onto his hand, but no signs of wetness at all. Kratos widened his eyes. What was going on? Kratos flexed his hand, turning it in all sorts of directions. Suddenly, black flames burst from his hand and shone brightly. An aura was around his hand, black flames seemed to surround his hands, and Kratos practically freaked out.

He waved his hand around, trying to douse the flames, but it stayed hot and the aura never left. Kratos outstretched his hand towards a nearby barrel, and touched it, expecting flames to burst onto it, but the flame stayed on his hand.

Kratos ran home, his mind racing and fear building. Then he remembered this same hand was the one that disappeared years ago. When he reached the door, he shoved it open and closed it behind as quickly as he could, his heart racing. Kratos' mother appeared that moment.

"Oh, you're drenched! Come here!" she said as she grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Um, Mom? Do you see a black flame on my hand?" he asked, lifting his hand for her to see. Kratos could still see them, lapping around wildly, and his hand burned. She squinted hard at the dry hand, and then shook her head. "What? You don't see them, but they're all over my hand? What's going on?" he exclaimed, his heart beating faster.

"Kratos are you okay?" she asked as she put a hand on Kratos' head, it seemed hot too. Kratos nodded to reassure his mother and then ran up the stairs. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, throwing off the wet blanket. Kratos looked at his hand, the flame never leaving his hand. Kratos grabbed a bucket of water, and put his hand inside. The flame didn't die though, it wasn't even affected. Kratos screamed briefly and dropped the water, adding more wetness to his feet. Quickly, he put the blanket on the spillage, and sat on his bed, his hand right in front of him. Slowly, he touched his hand with his left one, waiting for it to burst into flames. But when he did, the flames didn't even catch onto his hand, and his right hand was cold and wet like the rest of him, though it didn't show it.

Kratos outstretched his right hand, and opened his palm, to touch his wall. It wasn't even affected, and Kratos was severely confused and scared. Kratos held his right hand with his left, and flexed his fingers. They were completely numb, and he didn't feel the pinch he gave to it.

Kratos ran downstairs, and into the basement, where he trained with his sword. He grabbed his small sword and cut his hand with a small jerk. It didn't even hurt, but what surprised Kratos more was that blood didn't come out. Instead, a black substance slowly fell down his wrist. Kratos yelled again in shock, and his mother came racing down.

"Kratos are you okay?" she asked, approaching her shocked son. Kratos, however didn't even hear his mom. He was dazed and confused, not knowing what to think. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious into his mother's arms.

Kratos awoke from the sharp pain in his hand. Wait, sharp _pain?_ He looked at his hand as soon as he could, and noticed it was normal. _I'm going crazy_, he thought as he got up from the bed he was in. Instantly, he recognized it as his room and walked out the door. From the window, he could tell it was in the middle of the night, and continued to the basement.

What beheld his eyes, made him widen his eyes with shock and make his heart race faster. A large hole was in the wall, and bricks from the wall scattered everywhere. Also, he saw his blood, still black, on the floor. _So I wasn't crazy_, he thought as he approached the wall. He stretched his hand, and felt the sides of the blasted wall.  
They were covered in the same substance as the "blood" from his hand.

_Did I do this?_ His thoughts raced as he picked up his sword. Just like before, the edge was covered in black from when he cut himself.

Kratos asked her mother, but she said that he passed out, and the hole was already there. She also explained she heard no explosion whatsoever, and only heard Kratos scream.

Over the next month, Kratos would feel his hand grow hot and covered in flames. Whenever he asked someone, they looked at him like he was crazy and then would shake their head. Before Kratos saw the chief again, he discovered something else.

His hand was seething again and he had somewhat gotten used to it. He kept staring at it though, and people would look at him in confusion, not that he cared though. While he walked to the house, his hand started heating again, and Kratos saw the flames once again. He stretched out his hand and opened his palm, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt the heat rising. Kratos' eyes snapped open, and saw a black ball of Mana in his hands, and flinched, letting the Mana loose. A black beam raced through the street and blasted open a storage house. Everyone that saw him screamed and ran away, leaving him alone to his thoughts. His hand was normal once again, and wasn't surrounded by flames.

When Kratos explained this to the chief, he widened his eyes.

"You must be the prophecy!" he declared, and walked up to Kratos. Kratos cocked his head. He knew of the prophecy, but he didn't have the power of shadows.

"I will send you to the largest city, Meltokio, and have the best teacher train you in swordplay!" he exclaimed. Kratos had heard of Meltokio from his mother. She said it was filled with culture, people, and mercenaries. It was a place to spend your Gald and have a good time.

"Are you sure I am, because it could have just been the druid, but I don't know what happened to me when I was attacked," he muttered to himself.

"Precisely! And when you have mastered the art of swordplay, you shall visit the druids!" he said now, his eyes lit with determination. Kratos froze. One druid nearly killed him. A temple full of them would do who knows what.

"Sir, the druids will kill me! I can't do that!" he exclaimed, considerably more scared.

"You will survive. I know you will!" he exclaimed. "You will leave for Meltokio tomorrow." And with that, Kratos left the house, wondering what will happen to him.

The next day, Kratos left the village that was so dear to him, with a black horse called Lucky, his sword, currency, and food for the travels. He waved good-bye as he hefted himself onto the horse, and left the village, disappearing into the horizon.

Kratos reached the city within a day. He saw the castle towers climbing high into the sky, and the many people that came and went. Kratos grabbed a paper that the chief told him to give to the swordsman, Garro, whoever that was. He finally made it to the gate, and passed by the guards who looked down at the boy in slight puzzlement. Why was a child entering alone?

When Kratos passed through the gates, a wonderful sight beheld his eyes. Shops were everywhere around Meltokio, and people bustled everywhere in hurry. Many of the people wore big dresses with laces and design all over, while the men wore expensive suits. But where was Kratos going to find this Garro? Kratos jumped off his horse, and led him with the reigns. Slowly, he approached a yong woman with blonde, shoulder length hair, and a deep blue dress.

"Excuse me?" he asked nervously to the woman. She looked at the child and smiled.

"How can I help you, sweet boy?" she replied, bending down to be eye level with Kratos.

"Um, do you know where Garro is?" he asked, showing his name on the parchment. She smiled, and pointed to a large house on the edge of Meltokio. Kratos hastily thanked her and ran off to the building she indicated. Kratos approached the house and knocked a couple times and waited, but there was no reply. He knocked again, and this time he heard a faint voice.

"Coming," the voice said in a deep tone. A middle-aged man opened the door, and looked at Kratos with a scowl. He had messy black hair and bluck fuzz growing on his chin. His eyes were squinted, but they had a little kindness in them as well.

"Are you Garro?" he asked, and when Garro nodded, he handed the paper to him. Garro stood for a moment to read the sheet of paper. He raised his brow quite a few times, and widened his eyes at the end. Finally he looked down at Kratos.

"So you want me to train you?" he said. Kratos nodded, and walked inside with his new teacher.

* * *

Mr.Who2123: Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahaha!

(Kratos looks at Leon)

Kratos: Do I know you?

Leon: You will.

Kratos: Whatever.

Mr.Who2123: Okay dudes; tell me if it was as good as the last chapter. I know I skipped a lot of time, but that was because I didn't want a seven year old leaving. Anyways, it will get more interesting next chapter. I promise!

(Note, 4/10/07: I've updated it!)


	3. Memories

Memories

Mr.Who2123: Hey all you dudes out there! I'm so tired I could just fall asleep, but my "other side" got to me and I must write this chappie! Most of this is what Kratos remembered, and will be very slow! Next chapter is full of suspense, so keep a look out! D

Kratos: Mr.Who2123 is too dumb to own TOS, and would practically destroy the whole plot if she did own it…

(Mr.Who2123 is singing Naïve Orleans by Anberlin as loud as she can) I love this band!

Kratos: The noise! It hurts! (faints)

Mr.Who2123: let us beeeeeeeeeegiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!

Seven years ago, Kratos had apprenticed himself to Garro, and became a fierce warrior. He was now on his way to visit his village which he had missed greatly. It was in between the Western Temple and Meltokio, so it wasn't out of the way.

Kratos was on Lucky, his eyes scanning ahead of him. Kratos felt for his new sword, the flamberge, at his side. The sword was a magical weapon said to have been forged by fire itself. His mind traveled back two days ago.

_Kratos was at the gate of Meltokio, and his horse was already packed. Garro had just come to see him off, and ran next to Kratos._

_"Don't die, Kratos," he laughed as he panted. Kratos nodded, and turned his heel to leave._

_"Wait!" Garro called after him, and gave Kratos a sword in its sheath. Kratos bowed his head in thanks and took the sword. He drew the blade, and he gasped. The sword was glowing and shaped like a wild flame. He sliced at the air a few times, and then sheathed his blade._

_"Thank you so much, Garro," he said as he ran out of the city with Lucky right behind. "Bye!" Kratos yelled in the distance, waving his arm. Garro waved back and smiled broadly._

Kratos felt the exquisite detail on the sword sheath, and began tracing it all around the handle. Kratos was almost at Arciona, and he hurried the horse. He couldn't wait to see his family again after seven years of tough sword training. Kratos squinted his eyes to look for the village, but instead saw smoke.

_What happened?_ He thought, as he brought his horse to a gallop. He saw a house burnt down, and black all over. All the buildings were the same, and small fires were still lingering to their prey.

Kratos' eyes filled with tears. Arciona was burnt, and he saw no signs of mercy from the attackers. Kratos jumped off Lucky and ran into the village. Desperately, he looked for any survivors, but no matter where he looked all the people were burned or tortured.

Kratos then ran to his own house, hoping that his mother somehow survived, even though Kratos knew it wasn't possible. He brought his run to a walk and went through where the door would be. He ran down the stone steps of the basement to still see the busted wall and stains of blood. Kratos walked to the busted wall, his tears now unrestrained and falling freely down his face. Kratos yelled and kicked the side of the wall. It had to be the druids, who else?

_"Master, what are druids, anyways?" a thirteen year old Kratos asked, now sitting at Garro's feet. Garro looked grim, and then coughed._

_"Druids are said to be the souls of dead demons and make themselves look slightly human. They possess the greatest dark arts anyone has ever seen, and you experienced their arts first hand," he said, stroking his graying beard. Kratos nodded solemnly. He never forgot the pain that the druid brought upon him. A new question entered his mind._

_"Master! Do druids attack people?" Kratos asked._

_"Well, only if they sense a threat," he answered. "Now, let's get back to our lesson, young one."_

"Sense a threat," Kratos muttered. The blood had to of been a threat to them. _Maybe because I survived the attack_, he thought. How could he be a threat? The only thing Kratos learned to master was the Shadow Blast, the dark beam that comes out of his hand whenever it is covered in the dark mana flames. He understood nothing else of his power, but intended to learn of everything about it from the druids.

Kratos left his basement and found Lucky standing there, its smart black eyes fixed on Kratos. He smiled and wiped his nearly dried tears.

"Let's go," he murmured, and got on his horse again. Kratos was riding west towards the temple. It stood tall, and high in the sky, almost reaching the clouds. The sky was always black near the accursed temple, and caused people fear when they saw it.

_"So you are going to the Western Temple?" Garro asked in slight shock. No one even ventured close to the city. Kratos nodded._

_"I'll probably die, though," he muttered, taking a break from his exercises. _

_"You did survive the attack though, and you know how to use your dark mana to shoot a blast," Garro replied, wiping the sweat off his brow. Suddenly, Kratos broke down into tears._

_"It's always the same!" he yelled. Garro, completely shocked, just watch his eleven year old student cry._

_"Everyone treats me different just because I survived! I have to do so much just because I survived. Me surviving screwed up my whole life!" he sobbed. "I'm practically going to commit suicide because I survived!" Garro knelt down to his student and embraced him._

_"I know. We ask a lot out of someone so little, but you have to understand; everyone is counting on you. You have to show your village that you can do it. You are strong, Kratos, and I know you won't die from the druids," Garro consoled as he let go of his student. Kratos wiped his tears, and made a sad smile._

_"Let's keep training," he said softly as he picked his sword up again._

Kratos never forgot that day. His teacher's words echoed through his mind, reassuring him that he could do it, and prove his village that he would fulfill the prophecy.

Kratos was still headed for the temple, his confidence renewed and strengthened from Garro. He was like a father to Kratos in those seven years, and probably still is. Kratos had no one else to turn to now. Only one thought kept pestering Kratos' mind. How did he get these powers? The druid just attacked him that was all. It bothered Kratos ever since he started mastering shadow blast.

_"Hey, Master! Watch this!" Kratos yelled as he lifted his right hand. It was seething hot with_ _power. Kratos had saved up his dark mana for a couple of days to show Garro his strongest blast yet._

_Garro walked into the training room and put a hand on Kratos' shoulder._

_"Is this your dark mana?" Garro asked. Kratos nodded, and stretched his hand. Mana gathered all around Kratos' fist, swelling with strength. Kratos let it go and the beam shot through the wall and into the other house across the street. Garro sighed, and slapped Kratos on the shoulder._

_"Please don't gather your mana up just to impress me, Kratos," he said as he walked off. Kratos looked down. He felt like an idiot. He began playing with something he didn't even understand. Kratos then made a vow to himself._

_"I promise to find out all about my powers, and use them wisely," he said as he followed Garro out of the room._

Kratos looked at his hand that had shot many blasts. There were red marks all over it, and it was only slightly darker than the rest of him. No one would really notice unless they looked hard enough.

Kratos was at the Western Temple now, and his fear grew. Kratos felt he was walking to his death. He had said the very same thing to Garro.

_It was the first day of Kratos' training, and Kratos sat on the floor._

_"Alright, Kratos. By the request of your village, I will train you to be able to go to the Western Temple," he explained. Garro then noticed Kratos' scared expression._

_"What's wrong?" he asked in his gruff voice._

_"I'm walking to my death, aren't I?" he asked, looking at the floor. Kratos had a pained look on his face, as if he could feel what it would be like to go inside._

_"No, you're not. You can do it. I sense great determination under that fear," he replied. Kratos smiled and stood up._

_"Really?" Kratos asked eagerly. "Really," Garro replied as he handed a sword to Kratos._

_The two had sparred hard that day, and master and apprentice were on the floor, covered in sweat, and breathing harshly._

_"That…that was good…Kratos," Garro commented as he strained himself to stand. Kratos smiled._

_"You really think so?" Kratos asked, his eyes were lit up._

_"Yeah," Garro said as he put the wooden swords away. Kratos was definitely a better fighter than Garro at his age._

Kratos was at the temple doors. They were made of oak, and there was no handle. Kratos sighed, and looked back at his horse that was tied up to a dead tree nearby. With a deep breath, Kratos pushed open the doors and walked inside.

Mr.Who2123: Oh, yeah! Now I can sleep!

(Mr.Who2123 falls asleep standing and falls in Kratos' arms)

Kratos: ugh…she's drooling…

Mr.Who2123: Snore…Kratos hot…snore…

Kratos: o.O

Mr.Who2123: snore…review please…snore…


	4. The Truth and The Temple

The Truth and the Temple

MrWho2123: Was sup! This chapter is sort of a climax, so hold on to your seatbelts! As the title states, you'll know the truth…about most things. It wouldn't be fun if you knew everything! Will Kratos survive? Probably not! …I was kidding. Sheesh. Okay! It's disclaimer time! Come…uhhh…

Kratos: You don't know anyone to summon…

Mr.Who2123: Shut it! I know! Come Link!

Link: I have a pointy nose!

(Link pokes his nose, and his finger starts bleeding from the sharpness)

All: What the!

Mr.Who2123: All right, Link. Do disclaimers.

Link: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own all the O.C.s in her story.

Mr.Who2123: Thank you, Link. Would you like some tea?

Link: That would be splendid.

Kratos: o.O

Mr.Who2123: Cream?

Link: No cream for me. This is scrumptious!

Mr.Who2123: …act over, Ganon.

Kratos: What the heck?

(Link turns to Ganon)

Ganon: How did you know?

Mr.Who2123: You don't like cream in your sugar, but Link does so ha!

Kratos: …Okay…we're starting now.

Kratos looked back one last time before entering the temple. He pushed open the handle-less door open, and walked inside. He looked around, but it was pitch black. Kratos took one step, and the door suddenly closed. Kratos jumped and pulled out his flamberge, looking back at the door.

Kratos sighed when it was only the door, and sheathed his sword. As quietly as he could, he stepped through the large hall, alert of any movement around him, despite the dark. He tried to calm himself, but the darkness, and the echoing sound of his own feet hitting the stone floor scared him. Kratos looked around, and no life was seen.

_I wonder if they live…somewhere else_ he thought as he stopped. The thought of leaving crossed his mind, but he shut the thought away as quickly as he could and continued his search.

Suddenly, something brushed against Kratos' back, and he turned around with his flamberge out. Sweat poured down his face, but there was nothing in his limited sight. Kratos sighed, but kept his sword out. He looked down at his feet.

Kratos knew he would die. Ever since druids attacked him, they were his number one fear. How could he possibly defeat one, if he was scared to death? Kratos looked up again, but when he did, he grew rigid and pale. He stopped breathing, and was shaking uncontrollably.

Ten druids surrounded him, their white, unchanging eyes fixed upon Kratos. Kratos held his sword up, ready to fight, but the druids didn't move. It was as if they were frozen in their place. Kratos looked around for an escape from the ring of druids, but they had him completely surrounded. Kratos held up his sword, and was ready to strike when two druids moved out of the way, leaving an exit.

Kratos was confused, but he ran for it, ready to get out of the danger that could befall him. When Kratos almost made it through the passage, pain suddenly erupted everywhere around him, and brought him to the floor, gasping for air, and unable to move.

The pain abruptly left when Kratos fell to the floor and looked up. All ten druids had one cloaked hand pointing straight at Kratos. Kratos was panting hard as he sat up, not daring to escape again.

_Are they toying with me? Giving me an exit, but torturing along the way?_ He thought madly as he struggled to get up. When Kratos was about to move again, a figure blocked the exit. A druid, with a light blue cloak, instead of black one, was floating in front of him, his black eyes staring into Kratos'.

The druid made Kratos feel sick, and he couldn't look up at him. He felt deep evil and murder in those cold eyes.

_What…are you doing…here?_ A cold, dead voice blasted through his mind. The very words themselves, made Kratos clutch his stomach. He gasped for air as sweat fell down his face. The voice repeated itself, and Kratos nearly hurled, but answered.

"I…was…attacked…by a druid…seven years ago," he barely managed to say. The light blue druid moved closer. Death was in front of him as he braced himself to be blasted by the attacker.

_You have come for knowledge of what your fate is?_ It asked in cold harsh words. Kratos couldn't speak, and nodded instead.

_Very well,_ the druid lifted its arm. Kratos managed to look up into the darkness from where his hand should have been, and felt dizzy. The dark seemed to overcome him as he fell unconscious.

Kratos woke up in dark, but somehow, he felt that he wasn't in the temple anymore. He put one of his feet on the floor, but no sound was made. _Where am I? _ He thought as he looked around. Kratos couldn't even see his hand in front of him, and felt scared. _Am I…dead?_

_No_, the druid said in Kratos' mind. Suddenly, he was right in front of Kratos, his black eyes matching with the darkness around them.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked nervously.

_We cannot kill our own kind,_ the druid's voice echoed through Kratos' mind. "Own…kind? I'm a druid?" he asked, feeling slightly comforted by the fact he wouldn't die.

_No, you are a shadow. _Shadow? Those blood thirsty demons that terrorize every single person? How could be related to a druid if he was a shadow? As if the druid read his mind, he answered.

_We are shadow, too._ Kratos was shocked.

"So, are you sided with shadow, or us?" he asked. _None. We desire no grudges against us._ _I suppose you would like your fate foretold,_ it said through Kratos' mind. Kratos nodded, and looked at the druid's eyes. Somehow, he didn't feel sick anymore.

_The shadow lord, Vernandi, is just like you. _Kratos widened his eyes.

"So he was attacked by a druid?" he asked.

_He shared a similar fate. He began to want power. He became obsessed with it. Then he called demons of Hell to work for him. He grew in power, and now commands armies of demons in the north, preparing for war against humans, elves, and half-elves. _

"We won't stand a chance!" Kratos exclaimed.

_Yes, your people shall surely fall is nothing is to be done. However, the sources of his power are two pendants. Combined, they can and will destroy every living thing on this planet._ Kratos was in deep fear.

"Wouldn't Vernandi just blow this world by now?" he asked in fear, his heart pumping faster.

_These pendants would destroy him too, so he split the originally one pendant into two, and seeps their power._

"How do I come into this?" he asked, although he already knew his fate.

_You are to forge the pendant into one and break it before it destroys you._ The druid replied. Kratos was about to ask why not break them while split, but the druid continued. _If you break them while split, all the power goes to Vernandi._ Kratos nodded.

_In the end, you will kill him, and destroy all shadow in this world._

"Won't you die?" he asked. Somehow, Kratos had begun to like the druids.

_Our times are up. It is what will bring this planet to safety once more. _Kratos looked down.

"I'm part shadow. What will happen to me?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

_That, I do not know._ Kratos sighed. He may die after all.

"How do I defeat Vernandi?" he asked, trying to distract his mind of the future.

_You must learn to master your skills as a shadow. If you do not, the shadow lord will surely kill you with ease._

"How do I do that?" he asked nervously. He didn't know half of the things that happened to him, how could this druid expect him to master all of it?

_You must find betrayal, friends, and death. You must go to the gates of Hell and back if you wish to truly become strong._ Well that sounded difficult, but it was his fate to kill Vernandi.

"One last question: Where are we?" Kratos asked.

_Inside the shadow of your mind, where you can communicate with me without dying._

"So if I was still in the temple, I would die from listening to you?" he asked. His flesh crawled when he saw the druid nod in the slightest. Kratos sighed, as he was teleported back into the temple.

The druids were around him again, but the pale blue one was gone. Kratos was on the floor, and he was freezing. The druids continued to stare at him as he got up. Suddenly, his pain came back. Kratos fell onto his knees again and hurled on the temple floor. After wiping his mouth of his deposit, he stood up, and walked out of the temple aching to the bone.

The druids continued to stare at Kratos, eve after he opened the oak doors, and was out of sight.

As soon as Kratos walked outside, he covered his eyes from the sunlight peeping from the clouds far away. He blinked, and then walked over to his horse, who was scraping the floor impatiently.

"Sorry," he said softly as he climbed Lucky. Before setting off though, he thought for a minute. _I need to experience betrayal, friends, and death,_ he thought. Well, that was going to be hard, but what could happen?

Mr.Who2123: Oh yeah! I am good! Poor Kratos, he barfed. (EWW!)

Kratos: You made me do it…

Mr.Who2123: Your point?

Kratos: …nevermind. What happened to Ganon?

Mr.Who2123: oh, I just had Chuck Norris round house kick him, and I put Ganon in that cage.

Kratos: Chuck…Norris?

Mr.Who2123: Only the coolest Kung-foo guy ever!

Kratos: Please Review, and whoever this Chuck Norris is, please tell him he should kick Mr.Who in the face…


	5. All are Killed

All are Killed

Mr.Who2123: Wahoo! I have a weird title…oh well! I'm super happy and listening to Anberlin, the best band in the world. You probably haven't heard of it…Oh, well!

Kratos: You sure are optimistic…

Mr.Who2123: Of course! Now its time for the disclaimers! Luigi!

Luigi: I wanta somea pasta.

Mr.Who2123 pulls pasta out of her pocket

Mr.Who2123: Here, Italian dude!

Luigi eats it in one bite

Luigi: Thata wasa delicious!

Mr.Who2123: Hey, can't you shoot green fireballs!

Luigi: Surea can!

Luigi walks to a random flower and eats it. o.O Suddenly, he wears white and green

Luigi: Whatcha this!

Luigi shoots a fireball at Kratos who gets burned

Kratos: Insolent little…! (Pulls out Last Fencer)

Luigi: I gotta goa now!

Mr.Who2123: Wait, do disclaimers!

Luigi: Mr.Who2123a doesa nota owna Tales of Symphonia, but she doesa owna her O.C.s! (Luigi runs away in fear of Kratos)

Kratos: humph…we're starting…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos was riding his horse down a thin dirt trail, thinking of what the druid had told him. Ever since he talked to it, he felt alone, like no one was with him. _Friends, betrayal, and death…They move in a circle. I have a friend, they betray, I...kill them, or they die. Then I get another…I hope that isn't the case._ His thoughts raced. _ Friends…I guess I'll make a friend. Betrayal…that person will betray me…and eventually…die, explaining the last…I hope not. I want no more death. _Kratos continued towards Meltokio.

It took Kratos three days to make it to Meltokio. He could have made it sooner, but he was still sick, and was dizzy and half-conscious most of the time. When Kratos saw the high towers of Meltokio, he sighed with relief. He was almost there, and he could tell Garro of what the druids told him. As he passed by, he smelt smoke. Was a house on fire? Instantly, he saw smoke rise where Garro's house should be.

"No!" Kratos yelled as he jumped off his horse, and ran towards the smoke. Crowds of people surrounded the shambles of where Garro's house used to be.

"What happened?" he asked frantically as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd. Garro was on the floor in the middle of the ruins, his own sword stabbed into his heart. Blood was streaked across the whole house, and Kratos was in disgust. He felt like crying, but no tears had come down his cheeks, he had made a promise at Arciona.

_Kratos was sobbing into his arms when he saw what the druids did to his home. His eyes were blood red, and he felt weak. Then his horse walked up to him, and his muzzles stroked against Kratos' cheek. Kratos smiled and hugged the horse, despite his age._

_"I'll make a promise," he started saying to himself. "I won't be weak, and will protect people I hold dear." Kratos grabbed his horse's reigns, and walked towards the temple._

Kratos stared at his former master, his heart torn apart. Suddenly, a voice called out from the side.

"Hey, look! It's a kid!" a man yelled, pointing to a pile of wood, and an arm sticking out.

"Is he alive?" another person asked, running over to where the child is. Kratos ran over to the pile and threw off the wood along with a few men who wanted to help. There was a boy with blonde hair that fell over his face. Blood and dirt covered his clothes, and a large wound ran down his chest. Kratos bent his head to his chest to hear his heart. At first there was nothing, but when he thought the boy was dead, Kratos could hear the small thumping of a heart, slow and feeble.

"He's alive!" Kratos yelled as he threw his head back up. "Get a doctor, hurry!" A woman ran off to find the local doctor. Kratos picked up the boy and laid him down on the grass to ease him of the wood and stones that were under him. Kratos stood up and backed away from the near dead boy, waiting for the doctor to hurry up.

The woman came back minutes later with an old man, who was carrying a bag.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" he yelled as he approached the boy. Instantly, he knelt down and pulled out some herbs and medicines to operate on the boy with. First, he cleaned the wounds that covered the boy, and then wrapped them up gingerly. He placed the herbs in a small cup and added a cream. He mixed them up and placed the paste on the deep cut down the boy's stomach.

When he was finished, he stood up and backed away next to Kratos.

"Do you know this boy?" he asked, noticing the great concern in Kratos' eyes.

"No, but he was the student of Garro, and I was visiting him," he replied. _Who did this? _His mind raced. Kratos tried asking everyone what happened, but they would all say it just started by itself, and whoever started it was good at sneaking around.

Kratos began to wonder if it was the druids again. Were they the ones that did this? But, the blue one said they were neutral, and they couldn't have sensed a threat from him. Then his mind went back to his village. Did they destroy his village, too? Or was it something else? He completely forgot to ask the druid if he had destroyed the village.

"Hey. Hey! Are you alright?" the doctor asked, looking at Kratos with concern. "You looked really pale right there. Are you alright?" Kratos nodded, and pushed some of his auburn hair out of the way. _Why does everyone I know get killed?_ He thought as he sighed with deep grief.

"Just…thinking," Kratos replied, and then turned towards the inn. "Tell me when he wakes up," said Kratos as he left.

At the inn, Kratos couldn't help but think about the boy. He was probably a student that nearly died with Garro, but he couldn't help but think that the boy had a strange aura around, like a burning fire surrounded him. It wasn't like the dark flames that were constantly on his hands, it was an aura of light and fire.

"I wonder if that kid is special," he muttered as he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

_Kratos was outside of Meltokio, he was freezing from the night air. He was scared for some reason, although he didn't know why. Slowly he walked through the alleys and streets of Meltokio when he heard a scream. _

_It was the scream of a man which curdled Kratos' blood. Instantly, Kratos drew his blade and went towards the scram. When Kratos finally saw the man, it was too late. He was on the floor, and had blood all around him. Who did this? He thought as he knelt down next to the man._

_Suddenly, Kratos went rigid when he saw the murderer. It was too dark to see anything, but he could barely make out the outline of the man. He had white eyes that were cold, just like a druids, and he had a sword drawn. _

_Kratos could hear the blood drip from the blade of the man, while he stared at Kratos. The murderer lifted his sword, and was about to strike Kratos. He closed his eyes, and fear welled up in him. It was the end…_

"No!" Kratos yelled as he shot up from the bed. He was covered in sweat, and was breathing hard. "Just a…dream," he muttered as he shakily got out of bed. Kratos walked to the door, but then felt warmth under his foot. He looked down, and saw his foot covered in blood, still warm as if it was just made.

"What the…!" he exclaimed as he cleaned it off. Quickly, Kratos got dressed and left the room. The blood on the floor made him scared out of his wits. How did it happen?

Kratos left the inn and headed towards Garro's house. There were still a few people there, talking or reporters scribbling down notes. He looked for the boy or the doctor, and when he had no avail, he looked for the doctor's house. It was a large building, with a crowd of people around it. The boy was definitely held here. Kratos managed to push himself through the crowd and see the doctor.

"How is he?" Kratos asked when he walked up to the old man.

"Oh, it's you," he replied as he shifted his glasses. "The young boy is fine, although he is still asleep." Kratos thought for a moment.

"Can I see him?" he asked. The doctor nodded, and Kratos quickly went inside. There were a few nurses bustling about, bringing medicine to the boy, and Kratos asked where the boy was. She pointed to a room on the second floor, and Kratos thanked her. He walked up the stairs and through the door as quietly as he could.

The boy was asleep, just as the doctor said, and there was a nurse watching him. She turned around and put a finger to her lips. Kratos nodded and crept over to the bed. Most of the wounds were gone, but the deep scar remained.

The boy's eyes suddenly opened, and he looked around the room, a small fear showing in his eyes. The maid squeaked, and ran out of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to get up. Kratos sat down on a chair besides the bed and folded his arms.

"Before I can answer that, what attacked Garro's house?" he asked, not looking at the boy. He put a hand to his chin for a moment.

"I don't really know. Can you tell me where I am and who you are now?" he replied.

"I'm Kratos, a friend of Garro. We found you unconscious in his house, and now you're at the doctor's house," he said, looking at the boy. He couldn't have been older than fourteen, but he had a strong look in his face.

"I'm Leon, and I am training under master Garro. Wait, where is Garro?" he asked quickly, looking at Kratos. Kratos looked away.

"He's dead. Whatever attacked his house was after Garro," he said quietly. A dreadful silence followed after that, and Leon looked down at his hands. Kratos noticed that Leon still had the strong aura around him, it wasn't visible, but he could feel it around him, and felt strong around him.

"Kratos, why is your hand dark?" he asked, staring at Kratos' right hand now. Kratos nearly fell over.

"You can see?" he asked, his voice loud. Leon nodded.

"Yeah, it's covered in flames. Why? Can't you see it?" Kratos stared at the boy.

"No one can see it but you and me," he replied, amazement still evident in his voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Alrighty! Cliffhanger! Wahoo!

Kratos: Well, this story is getting complicated, although I do know what the dream is about. It's when I…

Chuck Norris: Chuck Norris has come!

(Chuck round house kicks Luigi)

Kratos: What the heck?

Mr.Who2123: Good job, Chuck. Here's ten bucks.

Chuck Norris: Remember kids, if there's a bully at your school, just bite him, and he'll leave you alone!

(Chuck Norris disappears)

Mr.Who2123: okaaaaaaay…well, review, or I'll eat your soul! (P.S.- If any of you know how to say I'll eat your soul in Spanish or another language, it would be greatly appreciated! Just say it in your review!)


	6. A New Companion

Mr.Who2123: Hey, everyone! I'm like…super high, because I could make a guy for Alaia Skyhawk's story, and am super, super, super, super happy!(Maybe the quart of sugar I ate is also why I'm high…oh well) Well anyways, I better start the disclaimers. Come, Cless from Tales of Phantasia!

Cless: What's up!

Kratos: I've heard that Cless is a descendant of Lloyd, and so, you, Cless could be related to me.

Cless: Yeah, right! I'm way too cool to be your descendant.

Kratos: Yeah, you are way too dumb to be even Lloyd's descendant…

Cless: Hey!

Kratos: humph

Mr.Who2123: Break it up! Cless, disclaimers! Kratos, do my laundry!

Kratos & Cless: What?

Mr.Who2123: Chuck Norris!

Kratos: …fine

Cless: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s.

Mr.Who2123: Let us begin! Oh, and Kratos, you'll need to wear this maid outfit!

Kratos: Why, you-

Mr.Who2123: Chuck Norris, Kratos.

Kratos: fine!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A New Companion

Kratos stared at Leon in bewilderment.

"You can see the black flame?" he asked, holding up his right hand. Leon nodded, and gave a look that said: its right there, idiot! It's kind of hard to miss! Kratos regained his composure, and sighed.

"No one else can see it, that's why I'm surprised," he said as he sat back down on his chair.

"Why do you have the flame on your hand?" Leon asked curiously as he stared into the dark flames with amazement.

"I was attacked by a druid when I was seven, and then I had this ever since," he replied. "Anyways, do you have a family?"

"Yeah, but they're all dead," Leon said sadly. Kratos looked up at Leon with understanding. _He's just like me: Lost_, he thought. "My family is the long line of demon hunters, and we live to destroy evil," Leon began.

"My family was killed by shadows, and I vowed to get revenge," Leon said through gritted teeth. "I met Garro, and he began to teach me, and then he died. Now I have no one else," he said softly.

Kratos felt compassion for the young boy. He didn't know they had so much in common, and nodded at the boy with a small smile.

"You have me," Kratos replied, and Leon looked up. "I'm out to get revenge on the shadows, too."

"Really? We could have an adventure!" Leon yelled as he tried to stand up. Kratos only chuckled at the boy's futile attempt to stand, and he fell back down, nearly falling off the bed.

"Maybe, but I'm afraid you'll be in a lot of danger!" he said.

"I don't care if I'm in danger! I'll kill whoever is in my way!" he exclaimed as he grabbed some blankets from the floor.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow, and you should heal by next week," Kratos replied as he began to walk out.

"Bye, Kratos!" Leon called as he waved his hand. Kratos waved back, and then closed the door. "Wow! An adventure!" he said to himself as he lay back down in bed.

The next week or so, Kratos visited Leon every day, and talked about their past, their family, or just about anything. The two swordsmen had grown very close with their passions and grief, and were comfortable around each other.

"So we have to get pendants?" he asked as he walked around in his room. Leon just tried walking, and had to strengthen his legs for the long journey ahead of the two.

"Yeah, and keep away from Vernandi until we destroy his sources of power. It'll be hard. Do you still want to come?" Kratos said as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Leon smiled and nodded, and then returned to his walking. He was taking small steps, and his legs felt numb, but he got used to walking in no time.

"We're probably going to leave tomorrow, is that okay?" Kratos asked as he watched Leon start jumping. Leon nodded again, jumping and running, just glad to have his legs working again.

"Kratos, will you teach me swordplay?" Leon asked suddenly, drawing a slight surprise from Kratos.

"Of course, but why?" he answered, still in confusion of the sudden question.

"Well, I want to be as strong as you! You're really strong, and I want to be just as strong!" Leon exclaimed, now hopping from one foot to the other. Suddenly, Leon lost his balance, and collapsed on the floor.

"Owww," he moaned as he got up. Kratos laughed, and then got up from the chair.

"Well, I have to get ready for tomorrow. See you later," Kratos said as he left through the door. Kratos had a lot on his mind, and mainly wanted to think. He hadn't gotten the chance in the week because Leon always talked with Kratos, and Kratos usually left at the end of the day.

His mind traveled back to the day he met Leon, when he was shocked from the fact Leon could see Kratos' hand. Not only was that bothering him, but the same exact dream of the murderer always crept into his mind while he slept.

It was the same nightmare, the same terror, over and over, and was drawing great strength from Kratos. He felt incredibly weak whenever his mind dared to think of the nightmare. It seemed so real and…scary.

Kratos walked through the streets of Meltokio, and visited a few shops. He paid the merchants, and bought some supplies for Leon since Kratos already had everything he needed for himself. While he was about to leave the shop, and glint caught Kratos' eye, and he walked back. There was a thin and small rapier, no thicker than a pencil, hung on the wall. The handle was silver, and a ruby was embedded in the middle.

"How much?" Kratos asked the merchant, picking up the sword while it was still in its sheath.

"Ya have a fine eye, young 'un. That's a rapier, said to 'ave been passed down by the Gods to us," he explained as he scratched his nose. "It's only about 30,000 gald." Kratos nearly fell over from the expensive price.

"Alright," he muttered as he pulled all of his money, and threw it to the merchant. Kratos felt the ruby and sighed. He had no money left, but he _had_ to get this sword for Leon. Kratos grabbed all his newly bought items, and then made way for the inn.

Kratos packed a bag for Leon to carry within minutes, and laid the two bags on the floor next to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, he just knew it. Kratos fell on the bed, and took a nap, even though it was only noon.

_The dream was different, but he didn't know how. Instead of dark surrounding him, it was light, the same light he felt around Leon. There was absolutely nothing around him as he looked around. It was just white, nothing in sight, no sky, no ground, no town, just…white._

_Kratos took one step and a puddle of dark surrounded his foot. Another step and another puddle of black. Soon enough, he ignored the black, and walked around, trying to find something._

_Kratos looked back, and there were no puddles of black. Instead, the puddles had turned into black, oozing monsters with blood red eyes, and sharp claws. Hundreds surrounded him for the hundred steps he had taken. They stared at him, their red eyes glowing with anger, betrayal, and hate. The monsters stepped closer around him. And there was no way out. The monsters came closer and closer, until the black had engulfed him._

Kratos woke up and looked around. He was scared, and tired of these dreams he kept having. They meant something, but what? Kratos sighed as he wiped some sweat off his face, and then got up. It was late at night, but Kratos had no intention of sleeping again.

Silently, he crept out into the night air with the two bags with him. He wanted to leave Meltokio, and soon. He made it to the doctor's house, and walked inside silently, making sure there was no sound from him as he closed the door. He walked into Leon's room, and saw the sleeping boy, snoring quietly.

Kratos shook Leon, but he just shooed away the hand and muttered something. Kratos shook him harder, and Leon opened his eyes.

"Kratos?" he yawned, and then fell silent as Kratos put a finger to his lip. Leon stumbled out of bed, and put his clothes on. They were traveling clothes he got from Kratos four days ago, and he loved them.

"Let's go," Kratos whispered as he opened the door to leave the room. Leon yawned yet again, and walked outside the door and downstairs with Kratos behind.

Soon, they were at the Meltokio gates, and were taking one last look at Meltokio. Kratos had Lucky's reigns in his hands, and Leon had shouldered his pack.

"So, where to?" Leon asked on the road. Kratos thought for a minute. Where was he supposed to find these pendants anyways?

"I guess to the druid's temple again," he sighed as he left. Kratos couldn't believe he didn't ask the druid before he left for Meltokio.

"Again?" Leon asked. Kratos hadn't told Leon he was part shadow, and had visited the Western Temple.

"I went once before, but that isn't important. The druids know where the pendants are," Kratos replied as he headed west.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Guys, I need you to tell me if this is getting boring. They are going back and forth, but I swear on my life that they will go someplace new by the ninth chapter. Bear with me!

Kratos: I hate these stupid dreams I keep having…

Mr.Who2123: Get over it! You shouldn't be talking. You're wearing a maid suit, and I might just post the picture on the internet…(smiles evilly)

Kratos: No!

Mr.Who2123: Then work!

Kratos: (mutters something about how he'll kill her)

Cless: Don't mock my great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather!

Mr.Who2123: That's a lot of greats!

Kratos: indeed

Cless: Whatever, just don't mock him. I looked at my family tree and he is my ancestor…

Kratos: Told you.

Cless: Hey!

Mr.Who2123: Review please!


	7. Merown Plateau

Mr.Who2123: Hello! My fourth update today! Thank you Diet Coke! (twitches)

Kratos: Why do people drink that anyways?

Mr.Who2123: It's so…addictive! (twitches)

Kratos: Shouldn't you be doing the disclaimers?

Mr.Who2123: YES! Dora the Explorer, come!

Dora: Hola! Hola! I love you! (hugs Kratos)

Mr.Who2123: DEMON! KILL! (shoots Dora while laughing maniacally)

Kratos: …This is crazy…

Dora: I love you! Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but if she did, she'd tape Lloyd's mouth shut so he wouldn't say anything stupid! (Dora dies now)

Mr.Who2123: Let's begin!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Nightmare Returns

Kratos and Leon had finally made it to the temple. It gave Leon the shivers, but Kratos just stared at it like it was some fond memory.

"Let's go," Kratos urged quietly as the opened the large double doors.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Leon asked nervously as he looked around the temple. "This is where the druids live."

"Yeah, but we're fine, just let me do the talking, alright?" he answered in a slightly harsh voice, although concern was evident in his voice.

"Sure," Leon shrugged as they stepped through.

The air was cold and no wind blew when the two stepped through. It felt as if everything stopped. Leon shivered, not from the coldness, but from the stillness of the black around him.

"I know it's scary," Kratos said in a whisper that was barely heard. "But this is our only chance." Leon looked up at his friend, and gave a weak smile. The two companions continued their suspenseful walk, until Leon fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain.

"Leon? What's wrong?" Kratos asked as he knelt next to his friend.

"I feel…darkness," he gasped. "I'm a demon hunter, remember? I live to destroy evil."

"Leon, are you okay?" Kratos asked urgently and in a panic. He held Leon up, who was muttering about darkness coming. Soon, Leon fainted, and Kratos had no choice, but to carry the young boy.

Kratos lifted the boy onto his back and held his legs as he slowly walked through the temple.

_The boy will die if he stays_, a familiar empty voice said behind him. Kratos felt the pain slowly coming to his stomach.

"Why?" he asked quietly as he tried to focus on his dark energy.

_His family lives to defeat evil. If he encounters too many dark presences, his body will die with the pressure of the darkness he feels,_ the blue druid answered. It stared at Leon with its black eyes; there was hate, too much hate, in those dark eyes.

"Then I'll make this quick," Kratos said as he clutched his stomach. The pain was returning, and it wouldn't be long before he passes out. "Where are the pendants?" he asked, already turning to leave.

_Merown Plateau and the other at Vernandi's Castle. Leave, Kratos_, it moaned, and it disappeared. Kratos ran out of the temple and put Leon on the floor.

"Leon, wake up!" he yelled as he shook one of his shoulders.

"Presence…ah! Kratos?" he moaned as he got up. "Did you find out?" he asked, looking around. "Or was it a dream?"

"It wasn't a dream. You nearly died, but I asked a druid so it's alright," Kratos explained, bringing his voice higher to make himself cheery.

"Oh, okay," Leon muttered as he got up. It felt like a thick fog was in Leon's head.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" he asked again, and Kratos looked at him in puzzlement.

"It wasn't a dream, Leon. We need to go to the Merown Plateau, and the other is in Vernandi's Castle," he replied as he packed the horse. Leon shrugged off his doubts and followed Kratos back East.

Leon and Kratos gathered supplies at Meltokio, and then headed north for the plateau. Along the way, Kratos taught Leon the art of swordplay, and was very good for his young age.

"I'm tired. Let's…wooah!" Leon barely managed to block Kratos' thrust, and then rolled out of the way. "I'm tired, Leon," he said, exasperated. Sweat trickled down his face, but Kratos didn't look very tired at all.

"Very well," he replied as he threw down the piece of wood that acted as a sword. Leon did the same, and collapsed on the earthy floor.

"Kratos how are you so good?" Leon asked, curiosity glinting in his eyes. Kratos really wasn't powerful; he had to thank his shadow powers to that.

"I don't know, I guess," Kratos replied, trying to make it sound light and uncaring.

"Well, I'll be as strong as you soon. I'll practice every day!" Leon exclaimed as he looked up at the bright stars overhead.

"Let's get some rest, it's way too late," Kratos suggested, but Leon was already curled up and snoring.

"Kratos! Why did you wake me up so early?" Leon asked, rubbing the sleep from his green eyes.

"We're almost at the plateau, we should get there as soon as we can," Kratos urged. He gave a hand to Leon as he lifted himself up from the ground. The sun was coming up from their right, and they watched it briefly before continuing towards the plateau.

A large structure created by Mother Earth, was in front of them. It was miles wide and long, and about one hundred feet above their heads.

"Holy crap! How do we get up?" he moaned. Kratos smirked, and then placed his hand on one of the stones.

"We climb," and Kratos was started his ascent towards the top of the plateau. Leon sighed and started climbing after him. Kratos was having ease with his climb, but Leon was having some trouble. He would grasp the rocks and then pull himself up gingerly, hoping he wouldn't fall.

Leon tested a rock, and then placed his hand on it. When he pushed himself up, the rock cracked, and Leon let go instantly. He lost his balance, and was falling back when a rough hand grabbed his arm.

Kratos was holding on to Leon with all the strength he had.

"Hurry and get a hold of the mountain!" he said, his strength leaving. Leon grabbed a rock and clung to it for dear life when Kratos let go.

"Thanks!" Leon beamed as he continued his climb. Kratos had to wait for Leon to catch up; for he was afraid he would fall again.

"You got it?" Kratos asked as Leon tested another rock.

"I got it," Leon replied as he continued upwards. Soon, they were almost up, and Leon was getting more and more afraid. He caught a glimpse of the ground below him, and was clinging the rocks, and not letting go.

"C'mon, Leon! You're almost done!" Kratos exclaimed from the top. Leon looked up to Kratos, and swallowed. He placed his hands above him, and gained a few feet.

"You're almost there!" Kratos kept urging, but it didn't soothe Leon in the least. Leon refused to move, and Kratos reached his hand towards Leon.

"Grab my hand," Kratos said urgently. His hand was only a foot above Leon, but he dared not let go of the mountain side. "Hurry!" Kratos noticed the side of the mountain crumbling from Leon's weight.

"Hurry!" he yelled, his voice harsh with worry. Leon looked up at his companion, and then reached for Kratos' hand. He missed his friend's arm, and then slipped on the jagged rocks of the mountain. Kratos reached over, and caught the collar of Leon's shirt. Leon screamed, and grabbed the mountain again.

"Leon, hurry!" Kratos yelled again. Leon closed his eyes, and jumped up to Kratos. Kratos caught Leon's arm and dragged him up the mountain. Leon was panting on the floor, scared half to death.

Kratos was wiping the sweat from his brow, when he helped Leon get up.

"I'm sorry," muttered Leon. "I didn't listen to you, and I almost got us killed." Kratos smirked, and then threw his arm around Leon's shoulder.

"Just trust me next time, alright?" he replied, lightheartedly. Leon nodded, and looked at the plateau in front of them.

Grass stretched all over the plateau, and a few trees were scattered among it. There was no sign of life, except for the birds that flew by.

"Well, shall we begin?" Kratos said as he and Leon began their search.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Yay! They made it!

Kratos: woopdedoo…

Mr.Who2123: I'm so happy! Happy happy!

Kratos: okay…

Mr.Who2123: Anyways, you should read Prequel to a Restaration by Skyhawk, she is super de duperdy good! I also got to make a dude! Mwahahaha! Anyways, thanks Skyhawk for letting me make a dude!

Kratos: It's not that big of a deal…

Mr.Who2123: CHUCK! COME KICK KRATOS!

Kratos: Crap!

(Chuck Norris round house kicks Kratos in the face. Kratos is knocked out)

Mr.Who2123: Thanks, Chuck! Here's some pennies!

Chuck: Thanks, and remember kids, if you don't want to eat your broccoli, just shove it down your pants!

(Chuck Norris flies away)

Mr.Who2123: ooooooooookaaaaayy…review!


	8. Leon's Fall

Mr.Who2123: Hello! I'm up at eleven, and about to fall over asleep, but I MUST write!

Kratos: I'm leaving…

Mr.Who2123: NOOOOOOOO!

(Kratos begins to leave, but a 20,000 volt fence is around him, and it hits the ceiling

Mr.Who2123: FOOL! JUST BECAUSE I'M TIRED, IT DOESN'T MEAN I LET MY SENSES DOWN! MWAHAHAHAHA

Kratos: idiot…

Mr.Who2123: We're sorry you had to see me like that (cough, cough) Now, it is time for the disclaimers! Come, my chinchilla Jack!

Jack: …

Kratos: Chinchillas can't talk you idiot…

Jack: You callin' me dumb ya foo?

Kratos & Mr.Who2123: o.O

Jack: Anyways, Mr.Who2123 (Peace out to you) does not own da Tales of da Symphonia, but she dus own her O.C.s, man!

Mr.Who2123: Wow, you're like a gangster

Jack: I'm a _gangsta_, and I'm in the Chinchilla Crib!

Mr.Who2123 & Kratos: …

Kratos: What do you feed your animals?

Mr.Who2123: hay, fruit, magazines, the internet, and stuff like that. Why?

Kratos: …

Mr.Who2123: Let's begin!

Jack: Yah, let's go, foo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

"It's huge! How are we going to find the pendant here?" Leon asked, walking around the plateau.

"We better start searching," Kratos just said, and walked towards the center of the large mountain like structure. Leon sighed deeply, and followed Kratos. A few trees were in the middle of the plateau, but the rest was barren, or a plain. The trees were in a circle, and in the middle was a bush.

"It's probably in the bush!" Leon exclaimed as he ran over there. Leon looked through the push, and then caught a glimpse of something.

"Hey, I found it!" Leon yelled, reaching for the shiny object. Kratos stared at the bush. Vernandi wouldn't place something so special in an obvious spot, unless…

"Leon! No, it's a trap!" he yelled, running after the boy. Leon ignored his mentor, and grabbed the object. Instantly, a strange sensation filled Leon, and then a shock like no other. Thunder came from the circling trees, and sent their fury upon the boy. Leon screamed in pain, and squirmed on the floor. Kratos watched in horror, and looked at the unyielding trees.

Snapping into action, Kratos grabbed the pendant in Leon's hands, and chucked it into the bush. Abruptly, the trees stopped, and looked as if nothing had happened.

"Leon, are you okay?" Kratos asked, almost yelling with the worry in his voice. Leon was out cold, and Kratos tried to calm down. Was he dead, or something else Kratos couldn't help? Kratos dragged the boy to the bags that they'd brought, and rummaged the bag for a lemon gel.

Kratos only had one, but he needed it now. He found the lemon liquid substance, and let it slither down his throat. Leon coughed, and tried to sputter, but he was too weak, and his coughing stopped. After Kratos got the gel down Leon's throat, he didn't wake up.

"Leon! Don't die! I need you to help me! You can't die!" he yelled at the boy. Kratos put his head down to Leon's heart, and listened. No beat.

"Leon! No! Don't die!" he screamed at the dead boy. Kratos felt the tears coming, but he forced them back like he did in Meltokio.

"I thought I could make a promise to myself, but I can't trust myself," he muttered as he set down the boy.

Kratos stared at Leon, and thoughts ran through his head.

_"Hey, Kratos! Watch this!" Leon yelled as he tried to do a flip, and failed horribly, and ripped his traveling clothes. "Dang it!" he yelled at the rip on the knee._

_Kratos stifled a laugh, and knelt down next to the boy, and inspected the rip._

_"It's not too bad," he replied. "You shouldn't be mad about your clothes." Leon looked down at the rip, and shook his blonde head._

_"That's not why I'm mad," Leon replied as he stood up and gathered his weapon._

_"Why are you mad, then?" Kratos asked curiously, continuing their walk towards the plateau._

_"I didn't get to impress you," he muttered, looking down the whole time._

_"You don't have to impress me!" Kratos exclaimed. Leon paid no heed and continued._

_"I want to impress you, because I want to show you that I can be useful!" he yelled, his spirits lightened in his explanation. Kratos smiled._

_"Leon, you are useful just being you. You don't have to prove the world anything. Everyone has a use in life," Kratos answered, ruffling Leon's already messy hair._

_"I feel I'm not important, though," Leon moaned, his spirits brought down once again._

_"Leon, you're important to me, so you don't have to prove it, you mean the world to me," he smiled at Leon. Leon tried to smile and force back a tear at the same time._

_"Thanks, Kratos," he said._

"Leon," Kratos murmured, smiling at Leon. A tear came down his cheek, despite the strong force that held it back. "You mean so much to me. You were the only friend I had." Kratos set Leon down, and walked back into the circle of trees. He was going to find the pendant, and then bury Leon in the bushes, where he died.

Kratos saw the pendant on the bush; it glinted with power and grace. It almost tempted Kratos to just grab it, but he couldn't forget what happened to Leon.

"The trees are protecting the pendant, but how do we stop them?" he asked himself as he walked to one of the trees. Kratos looked at every inch of the tree, and couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until…

"A symbol?" he muttered to himself. On the very bottom of the trunk, a small red symbol shaped in a circle was enchanted into the trees. Kratos knelt down, and noticed they were seals that protect the pendant no matter what.

Kratos checked all the other trees, and understood what they were, now. Elemental seals were around all five trees. There was wind, fire, water, earth, and thunder.

"How do I break these seals?" Kratos muttered to himself. This was something yet to be discovered, for the seals were advanced magic, and no ordinary magician could break the seals.

Leon groaned very softly, and looked around. He couldn't even move, and felt weaker every moment.

"Kratos?" Leon asked, but his very limited strength kept him from even saying anything else. Leon moved his hand to his neck very slowly, and rubbed the sore muscles. Then, he stopped, and put two fingers on his pulse. It was dead, and there was nothing else when he put his hand to his chest. What the heck happened?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: This story is so complicated…I have a lot to explain!

Kratos: You've got the dreams, the shadow powers, the heart thing,-

Mr.Who2123; Stop! I know I have to explain, but it will be awhile! Mwahaha!

Kratos: You're evil, you know? You put me through torture for fun.

Mr.Who2123: Maybe…

Jack: Yo, was sup, foo!

Kratos: That chinchilla is on my nerves! (Pulls out Last Fencer)

Mr.Who2123: Chuck!

(Chuck Norris flies in, and kicks Kratos in the legs, making Kratos fall flat in his face)

Mr.Who2123: Thanks, Chuck. You can have my next litter of baby chinchillas!

Chuck: Thanks, and remember kids, if there is a chick that you think is sexy, just make her break her back, and she'll fall in love immediately!

(Chuck Norris flies away as usual, I don't know how, though)

Jack: What da heck?

Mr.Who2123: Life is messed up! Oh, and review!


	9. Location Found

Mr.Who2123: Welcome my friends!

Kratos: They're not your friends. You don't even know they're names…

Mr.Who2123: Oo! My name is-

Kratos: Disclaimers…

Mr.Who2123: Oh yeah. I want Chuck Norris!

Kratos: No! The memories of round house kicking!

Chuck: Hello, children! I am a super cool kung fu dude who likes to kick people!

Mr.Who2123: Mr.Norris, this isn't your class, this is the disclaimers

Chuck: alright then. Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s, so don't take them, or you'll face the wrath of Chuck Norris!

Mr.Who2123 & Kratos: …

Chuck Norris: Let's begin then!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos stared at the seals on the trees, until he ran out of ideas on how to break them. Anguished, he walked back to the "dead" Leon.

"Kratos?" a barely audibly voice whispered at the area where Kratos laid down o. Kratos froze, and stared at the alive Leon.

"Le…Leon?" he choked, tears beginning to form. Leon nodded weakly, and Kratos dashed to his friend, and knelt beside him.

"How are you alive?" Kratos demanded, his tears making him stammer.

"I don't know," Leon replied weakly, and smiled at Kratos. "I don't have a heartbeat." Kratos nearly stopped breathing.

"What?" he yelled in shock, his happiness replaced by confusion.

"I know," he said softly. Kratos grabbed his bag, and found a couple apple gels.

"Here," he said, and handed him a couple. Leon accepted, and began to eat the gel. Kratos watched as he tried to eat, but his muscles were weak, and he had trouble swallowing. Kratos slapped Leon's back when he put the substance down his throat.

"What happened?" Kratos asked. Leon made a small shrug, and sat up, his energy coming back.

"When I grabbed the pendant, I felt power, then pain, and the…nothing," he explained, stuffing the second gel down his throat.

Kratos mulled over what Leon just said.

"It might be the pendant, but I doubt it. It wouldn't give invincibility. It might have been something at the temple…"

"What happened at the temple?" Leon asked his voice still weak.

"You passed out, Leon. The druids' presence was too much for you," he replied, his memories coming back.

_Leon was walking beside Kratos, especially happy to have learned an advanced technique from Kratos. They were still on their way to the Western Temple, and Leon wanted to fight the druids, despite Kratos' comments on how they won't fight._

_"When they come up to me, I'll-," Leon froze, and stared at the bushes to his left. He had heard a rustling, and saw movement in the bushes._

_"What is it?" Kratos asked, also staring into the bushes. The rustling stopped, and Leon shrugged._

_"It was probably just an animal," he said as he continued onwards. Kratos left as well, unaware of the monster following them._

_A few minutes later, Kratos heard heavy footsteps behind him._

_"Leon, get back!" he yelled as he drew his flamberge. A giant bear that stood on two feet was behind them, its claws lifted threateningly. Leon, however, had other plans, and wanted to test his strength. Leon ran passed Kratos and straight at the bear with his rapier._

_"Take this! Lightning Blade!" Leon thrust his rapier in stabbing position, and struck the bear. Just as it was about to hit Leon, though, thunder came down, and struck the bear, confusing the beast. It lashed out wildly, sharp claws trying to swipe at Leon. He lifted his blade to defend, but the bear just struck the sword away as if it was nothing._

_Leon backed against a tree, and braced for the blow. Kratos, seeing his friend was in trouble, lunged himself at the bear, and took the deadly blow. _

_Leon felt blood trickle down his arm, but it was not his own. Kratos had stood in front of Leon, and took the blow._

_"Kratos!" Leon yelled as he grabbed the rapier. Kratos breathed heavily, but smiled at Leon._

_"Finish him, Leon," Kratos said, and rolled out of the way from another attack. Leon grabbed his rapier, and struck the bear again, and killed it after the thunder fell upon it again._

_"Good job, Leon,"Kratos said, and sat down to tend his wounds. "You're growing strong!"_

Kratos' thoughts were scattered when Leon was shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Kratos, you just kind of blanked out!" Leon said. He sounded a lot better, and Kratos shook his head.

"Sorry, just thinking. Why don't we head to the trees, now?" he suggested. Leon slowly got up, and nodded. Kratos explained how the pendant is protected by the five elemental seals, and Leon listened intently.

"So, how do we break them?" he asked now looking at the seals at the base of a tree.

"I'm still figuring that out, but we can find out," Kratos replied, putting a hand through his hair.

"What's this?" Leon said as he cleared some leaves of the base of the tree. A small round plate of metal was on the bottom, and was curved in the middle to hold a sphere.

"Maybe we put something there?" Leon suggested, feeling the smooth surface. Kratos nodded, and looked at the metal as well.

"Probably an orb of some sort. The only problem is that we have no idea where the orbs are. They could be scattered across the world for all we know," Kratos muttered. Leon sighed.

"It's going to be a long journey, I'm guessing," Leon said, and stood up. Kratos thought for a moment. Where would the orbs be? Kratos walked absently around the plateau, wondering where they could be. Suddenly, a rock tripped the young swordsman, and caused him to get a bruise on his nose. Kratos was flat on his face, and Leon was laughing relentlessly.

"It's not funny!" Kratos protested, but Leon continued his bursts of laughter. "Whatever," he muttered, and then looked back at what he tripped on. A rock was in the grass, it was warm and smooth-warm? Kratos picked up the rock, but it was stuck to the earthy floor.

"Hey, Leon! Come help me lift this!" he called to Leon who had discontinued his fit of laughter, and knelt down next to Kratos.

Together, the friends lifted the rock, which was not a rock at all, but a hidden passageway, down into the deep earth. Stairs were going down, deep into the core of the plateau.

"Leon, I believe we found out first seal," Kratos grinned. Leon jumped down onto the stairs.

"Let's go!" he shouted, and ran down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: I know, kind of short, but my wireless mouse wouldn't let me do anything, and wanted to end early.

Kratos: humph

Chuck Norris: Remember kids, if-

Mr.Who2123: Not yet! It's in the end! Didn't you read the script?

Chuck Norris: Maybe

Mr.Who2123: Whatever, anyways, I'm going to sleep on Kratos now

Kratos: …no you don't (pulls out Last Fencer, then thinks) oh, crap…

Mr.Who2123: Chuck!

(Chuck Norris round house kicks Kratos in the right shoulder, and Kratos does a twist, then lands on floor)

Chuck Norris: Don't mess with Chuck!

Mr.Who2123: …you pissed him off, Chuck

(Kratos, who has had enough of Norris, gets up, and begins to kill Chuck with his sword by using the super lightning blade combo glitch thing)

Chuck: Remember kids, if your friend is mean to you, just throw rabid fan girl on them, and you'll feel better! (Chuck dies)

Mr.Who2123: He's getting on my nerves anyways

Kratos: …Review or I'll use the S. Lightning Blade combo on YOU!


	10. Orbs Part 1

Mr.Who2123: Hello, fellow earthlings!

Kratos: You're an idiot, you k now that?

Mr.Who2123: I know, Kratos. People need more cheese in their diet.

Kratos: What the hack are you talking about?

Mr.Who2123: Look a ladybug!

(Ladybug looks at Mr.Who2123 and then pulls out a giant axe!)

Mr.Who2123 & Kratos: o.O

Ladybug: kill!

Kratos: Humph (squishes the ladybug) that was weird…

Mr.Who2123: Yup! Now let's do Disclaimers! Come, Lavitz from Legend of Dragoon! (If any of you have this game, would you tell me? I don't know anyone who does!)

Lavitz: Hey, I'm alive! (He died at the first disc T.T)

Mr.Who2123: Turn to your super cool form!

(Lavitz turns to dragoon form)

Mr.Who2123: COOL!

Kratos: Impressive. I have wings, too. (Pulls out his blue wings)

Mr.Who2123: DOUBLE COOL! Lavitz, Disclaimers!

Lavitz: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s, so don't steal them, or I'll use Gust of Wind Dance!

Mr.Who2123: That move is hard to master…

Lavitz: Yup!

Kratos (sigh) let's begin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon the way in the path down the stairs, looking at everything he possibly could. Kratos took note that the stairs and walls were well made, and were important. Finally, the stairs came to an end, and the two took in their surroundings. There was a large, stone room, shaped in a circle, and the room split into five hallways, each with an elemental symbol.

"Hey, this is where the orbs are!" Leon exclaimed, and ran up to the hallway closest to him.

"Yeah, there are the five elements we need for the pendant. However…," Leon turned to Kratos and looked at him in confusion. "Vernandi will probably know when we break a seal, so we have to do it fast." Kratos explained. Leon looked back at the hallway he was inspecting.

"Let's go, then!" Leon urged, and ran through the hallway. Kratos sighed and followed his young friend. _Even though he barely survived, he acts as if he's completely fine, but I'm worried,_ he looked at Leon with a little pity in his eyes. _Something bad will happen. I know it._

Kratos followed the eager Leon down the hallway that was marked with the thunder element.

Kratos and Leon made it to a room with small platforms that made a straight line towards the next door. Lightning struck at the sides of the platforms, the cracking making the room feel empty and dead.

"Wait here and I'll try out the platforms," Kratos said, and leaned over to look at the platform. It was small and looked as if it couldn't support anything. Kratos jumped onto the platform, and then waited for something to happen. When he looked down at the platform, he sighed with relief, and hopped to the next.

Leon was watching Kratos hop from platform to platform, and sat down. When Kratos was about halfway to the door, he heard a noise, and looked back at Leon who was standing now. The first platform was beginning to crumble, and that wasn't all. The lightning that was striking from the sides was slowly shifting towards the platform, and the deadly rays would kill anything.

"Leon, hurry!" Kratos yelled in a panic, and continued his hopping. Leon stepped on to the platform. The sides were falling off, and the pit looked as if it had no end. Leon stepped onto the second, and noticed it was crumbling as well.

_I'll need to hurry if I'm going to live_, he thought as he began hopping madly, avoiding the strings of thunder that would come down every so often.

Kratos had made it to the other side already, and now was watching in horror as Leon picked his way through the collapsing steps.

"Leon, you're almost there!" Kratos yelled, but the lightning was already there. It came down on Leon's platform, and broke it in half, Leon with it. He flailed his arms around, and caught the other side of the platform.

The thunder was coming, and quickly. Kratos hopped next to Leon, and grabbed his arm, pulling up his companion. The thunder was coming back, and quickly. Kratos pulled up Leon, and ran to the other side with Leon quick on his heels.

Just as the lightning struck, Leon made it to the other side, and then everything stopped. Lightning stopped striking, and the platforms ceased their crumbling. Kratos and Leon collapsed on the floor, relieved from the panic and worry. Kratos got up first, and headed for the door, and Leon stood up as well.

"You did great, Leon. And you're supposed to be dead!" Kratos joked, and then opened the door. There were a few small steps that lead to a pedestal with a purple orb on it. The sphere was glowing, and looked as if it had thunder striking inside of it. It was only the size of a golf ball, but the two could feel great power. Kratos lifted it up, and inspected it, feeling it through his fingers.

"I want to hold them!" Leon exclaimed, stealing the orb from Kratos' hands. Kratos smiled and ruffled Leon's hair.

"Let's go, we have four more to go," and the two walked out the door. Leon fell in step with him, and walked out of the room. Instead of platforms was a long passageway with no thunder coming down at all.

"Yay, no more peril!" Leon yelled, and ran down the long strip of stone. Kratos followed, and the two made it back out of the thunder room.

"Let's do the fire one!" Leon yelled, and ran into the room marked with a red flame. _Such a kid,_ Kratos thought and then smirked. Kratos followed Leon into the fire elemental room, and saw no fire or flames, but a large round room with nothing but a door on the other side. Leon was about to dash to the other side, but Kratos stopped the young boy, and peered around the room.

"This is way too easy for my liking," Kratos explained, and then took a step forward. Suddenly, a red light flashed from the ceiling, making loud noises like an alarm.

"What do we do?" Leon asked madly, and followed Kratos to the other side. In the midst of confusion, Kratos nearly made it to the room, but the alarm stopped, and so did the companions.

"What just happened?" Leon whispered to Kratos who just looked up. The ceiling was opening up, and a large boulder came crashing down in front of their destination. Suddenly, the rock shifted, and it opened up to reveal a giant mound of lava. Kratos and Leon grabbed their weapons, and watched as the lava began to form into what would be the crude shape of a dragon. The features began to become clear as it shifted into the flame's liking. It had a long neck and large body with scales covering it. A long, whip like tail formed from rock, creating a deadly enemy.

"Holy Crap!" Leon yelled, and held his sword up to battle. The dragon glared at its intruders, and roared, creating an ear splitting noise. Kratos covered his ears, and stepped back from the creature. Eventually, the piercing noise stopped, and the flaming dragon charged at the two shocked warriors.

Kratos rolled out of the way just in time, grabbing the shocked Leon with him. The dragon began to look for Kratos, while he set Leon down.

"I don't think you should fight, Leon," Kratos said, looking over his shoulder constantly. Leon recovered from his surprise, and shook his head.

"I can fight! Really!" Leon replied, and grabbed his rapier. Kratos shook his head, and gripped his flamberge.

"Let's go!" Leon yelled, and charged at the dragon, then stopped. How was he going to defeat something that would melt his weapon?

Kratos watched as the dragon tried to stomp on Leon who would nimbly jump or roll away.

"Hey, Kratos! Do you have any suggestions!" Leon yelled as lava poured down the dragon's foot after he failed to stomp on Leon again. Kratos looked at his right hand. It was glowing with power that he hadn't used in years.

"Alright, Shadow Blast!" he yelled as the flames on his hand grew brighter and brighter, until the strength couldn't be held, and blasted towards the flame dragon. It struck the dragon's head, and it gave another piercing scream. Kratos kept his blast going, sapping all the strength he had, until he had none left, and fell on is knee. Leon raced up to Kratos and watched as the dragon lashed about wildly, thrashing at the thin air. Slowly, the dragon started to melt, and fell to the floor as a gigantic puddle of lava.

Kratos was clutching his right hand, and looked at it. The skin looked charred, and had scars on it.

"Let's go," Kratos muttered, and stood up with the help of Leon.

Leon grabbed the orb of fire, and smiled broadly as he showed it to Kratos who was leaning against a wall. The orb was red, and lapping flames thrashed about inside it. Kratos nodded, and made a small smile before Leon put it away.

"Two down, three to go," Kratos said, and headed out of the fire room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Wahoo! Three to go! Oh yeah! Oh, and sorry for not telling how Leon is alive. That will be explained when they get Vernandi!

Kratos: That's awhile…

Mr.Who2123: Yup! So please bear with me!

Kratos: …

Lavitz: Look at my sweet spear! (Twirls his awesome spear, and then does his stupid pose of having his spear held up, and his other arm by his side)

Mr.Who2123: Think of a cooler pose!

Kratos: Yeah, you look like a gay knight…

Lavitz: I **am** a knight!

Kratos & Mr.Who2123: …''Lavitz: Review, or I'll send pictures of my gay pose to **you!**


	11. Orbs Part 2

Mr.Who2123: Hello, my fellow crazy writers!

Kratos: I think you're the only crazy writer…

Mr.Who2123: Ummm…hehehehe…why don't we do the Disclaimers! Come, the crazy ladybug!

Ladybug: KILL!

Kratos & Mr.Who2123: Crap…

(Ladybug swings its giant axe at Mr.Who2123 who jumps away)

Mr.Who2123: Kratos, save me! (Hides behind Kratos)

Kratos: Fine, but you have to let me out of the fence, first. (thinks: I'll just run away. Hehe sucker!)

(While Kratos is disturbed in his evil thoughts, Mr.Who2123 squishes the ladybug…on accident by tripping and falling on it.)

Mr.Who2123: Killed it!

Kratos: What?

Mr.Who2123: Mwahahahahaha! You think I'd let you out? I know what you think!

Kratos: Crap!

Mr.Who2123: Anyways, since I killed the Disclaimer person, you can do the Disclaimers!

Kratos: No

Mr.Who2123: (Starts to whimper, and beg) Pleeeeeeeeease!

Kratos: Man, you look too much like Anna. Mr.Who2123 thankfully does not own Tales of Symphonia, but if she did, she'd make me kill Lloyd in 101 different ways…

Mr.Who2123: ONWARDS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos and Leon were now staring at the wind elemental room. Kratos was unsure of what would happen, but Leon pulled him right in. Kratos fell in step with Leon, a look of concern in his dark eyes.

"Leon, I don't know if we can keep this up," he said. Leon turned to his companion and slapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon! Why do you say that?" Leon inquired with a grin. Kratos looked at his right hand which now had scars from the shadow energy.

"I don't have much energy left, and if you're in danger, I won't be much help," he replied, his eyes downcast.

"Who says that I'll be in trouble?" Leon pouted, quickening his pace. Kratos smiled and shook his head.

"You're right."

Inside the room was a long corridor with absolutely nothing but a long red carpet that stretched across to the orb.

"This is simple!" Leon yelled, and ran ahead with Kratos trailing behind. Leon was running as fast as he could along the long corridor, so he could avoid the traps. He felt an especially cold breeze pass by him, and then it suddenly stopped. Oddly, there was nothing, even the air was still. Leon looked back, but there was nothing. Kratos wasn't behind him, either.

"Kratos?" Leon asked timidly, stepping back, looking around. Leon squinted his eyes shut, hoping that this was an illusion, but when he opened them once again, everything was the same. "Crap, where are you!" he yelled at the nothingness.

Kratos was walking behind Leon who was oddly silent, and his monotonous walking was strange.

"Leon?" he asked, tapping the boy on the shoulder. Leon didn't even reply, and kept on walking. "Leon, what's wrong?" Kratos asked, his ignorance bugging him. Kratos ran in front of Leon, and spread his arms wide.

"Leon what are you-," Kratos stopped in mid-sentence. The figure was not Leon at all, but a faceless puppet just walking. It kept its pace, and walked right through Kratos, and towards the door. Kratos widened his eyes, and turned around. The phantom was still walking with the same exact movements.

Kratos clenched his hand, and summoned his dark magic.

"Shadow Blast!" he yelled as he thrust his hand at the puppet, and the beam of darkness struck through the figure, and fell to the floor, but Leon was no where to be seen.

"Kratos, where are you?" Leon yelled, frustrated at the emptiness. He banged his hand against the blank wall and felt a small rumbling. Leon sighed, and decided to continue through the hall to the other side. _Maybe he already made it_, he thought and hoped. While racing to the door, a pain erupted from his back, and through his stomach.

He yelled in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in the unknown pain. Leon looked down, but there was nothing that could've caused something so painful. It was relentless, keeping Leon gasping for painful air. Everything was turning dark, but in his dim sight, he saw a figure walk towards him with their rapier in hand.

"Leon! Leon!" Kratos yelled at his friend. After he had shot the puppet, it turned to Leon and heard a scream from the boy. "Crap, I couldn't of killed him," he muttered, and felt the wound. The skin was dark, and some blood was leaking, but it didn't look too bad. Kratos touched the blood with his fingers and then felt something wasn't right. The blood was thick, almost like… Kratos put the bloodstained finger in front of his face. It was dark, like his own.

"How did he," he gasped. Leon couldn't be a shadow, but why did he have the same blood as himself? Kratos lifted the boy and continued for the door. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. _What happened? _He thought as he trudged to the door. Inside, the wind orb was on a pedestal, but it was darker than the others. It had no glow to it, but he felt a cold breeze pass by him when he picked it up. _When I said Leon would be in trouble, and I wouldn't be much help, I was right. I only made it worse,_ he remarked in his mind, staring at the orb.

Leon was just waking when Kratos had put him down in the main hallway. The five rooms were around them, and only two were left.

"Huh?" Leon moaned weakly, and sat up. His head hurt, and was confused.

"Leon, you're awake!" Kratos exclaimed, and then handed an apple gel to him. Leon wolfed it down, and then looked around.

"Did we get the orb?" Leon asked, noticing his surroundings. Kratos held up the orb, and Leon snatched it. "It looks different, huh?" Kratos observed as he looked at the orb as well.

"It's almost dark…hmm," Leon thought for a moment. "What happened in the wind place anyways?" Leon inquired, and got up.

"I'm not sure myself, but…" Kratos stopped to think about the blood. He couldn't tell Leon that Kratos was a shadow, and Leon had the blood of a shadow. It would ruin him.

"Kratos?" Leon asked, and poked his friend. Kratos snapped out of his agonizing thoughts and smiled.

"I saw a puppet that looked just like you, but it had no face. I blasted it, and it turned into you," Kratos finished.

"Well, I noticed you were gone, and then ran towards the hallway, and then got hurt really bad through the stomach. Then I saw the shape of someone who looked just like me," Leon said. The two joined in thought and pondered the situation.

"Actually…," Kratos began. Leon looked up in puzzlement, and listened intently to Kratos.

"I think I attacked your body while your spirit was somewhere else. Then, when I hurt you, it brought you back to your body. The spirit feels everything," Kratos said, still thinking. "That explains all of it," he muttered.

_Yeah, everything, but why he has my blood!_ His thoughts screamed at him.

"Then let's go!" Leon exclaimed and shot up off the ground. Kratos nodded and looked around at all the doors.

"Only two left," he sighed as Leon urged him into the water elemental room.

"Wow!" Leon said as he looked around. Pipes and gears were laid around the whole room, and on the top was a door. The metal floor was covered in a thin layer of water, and soaked the comrades' boots.

"We have to get there," Kratos explained and pointed to the high door.

"How?" Leon asked, and did a few jumps. "It's yards away!" he yelled. Kratos watched him jump a few more times before looking around. All the pipes were connected to one large wheel. Suddenly, an idea burst into his mind.

"Leon, we can use the water to lift us up to the door," he explained, and grabbed hold of the large wheel.

"Okay!" Leon answered, and walked next to the wheel as well. Kratos began to turn the rusted wheel, but it didn't budge.

"Let me help!" Leon said, noticing his companion's struggle. Kratos waited for Leon to grip the wheel, and then the two began to turn, first it didn't budge like before, but slowly, it moved, faster and faster until it was an easy task. Leon felt something soak his pants, and looked down to the ever growing amount f water, flooding in from the pumps. Kratos wiped his brow and smiled at their success as the water rose, higher and higher.

"Good job," Kratos commented, and patted Leon on the back. The water was now above their chests.

"I'm so excited!" Leon exclaimed as the water began to come above their heads.

"Start swimming," Kratos ordered as the water lifted to about seven feet. However, the two, having armor, were struggling with keeping up with the fast pace of water flooding in. Kratos had tried to untie his armor, but the water rose above his head and he had to stop. Soon, the water was at the same level as the high door, and Leon climbed onto the small ledge.

"We did it, Kra-," Leon looked around. "Kratos?" he yelled in a panic. Leon peered into the water, and saw Kratos trying to swim up for breath. Leon untied his armor, and dove into the deep water.

Kratos was struggling to get to the top. The water was filling up fast, and it started to flood the high ledge. He tried to grasp Leon's hand, but his conscious was fading, and it was turning dark.

Leon saw Kratos close his eyes, and panicked. Instantly, Leon swam to his friend, and grabbed his arm, slowly pulling him up…but the water was still coming up, and there was only a little room for breathing. Leon moved to the door, and tried to open it, but the door was stuck. Quickly, he brought Kratos up to the ceiling and lifted him above the water.

Kratos coughed, and sucked air when he hit the surface. He looked and saw Leon struggling to keep him up.

"Leon…I'm…okay," he said in a tired voice. Leon moved away, and paddled his arms to stay above the water. There was only a foot of space now.

"Kratos, we need to take a deep breath and open the door!" Leon exclaimed, and inhaled sharply before diving once again. Kratos reluctantly did the same and headed for the door. With both Kratos and Leon, the two opened the heavy door, and landed in the altar room. Leon fussed with his armor and stuck it back on, while Kratos continued his coughing, the water still in his trachea.

Leon stood up and grabbed the blue orb that shone brightly. He put it close to himself, and sighed with satisfaction. Leon walked back to Kratos and smiled broadly.

"Only one more!" he exclaimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Yay! They'll leave this stinking place soon! Yippee!

Kratos: Do you not like it?

Mr.Who2123: I'm just tired of trying to make up challenges. I'm going to kill my brain

Brain: Please! Stop now! (Collapses in Mr.Who2123's head)

Mr.Who2123: See!

Kratos: Humph, that's why you can't think of a funny thing to write right now.

Mr.Who2123: Shut it! My brain hurts

Brain: The pain…The PAIN!

Kratos: …

Mr.Who2123: Review or my brain will die!

Brain: NEED REVIEWS!

Kratos: humph, please **don't **review. I want to see Mr.Who2123 die!

Mr.Who2123: (cries) you're so mean! If my brain dies, you'll die too!

Kratos: …crap. Never mind…


	12. Is it Just?

Mr.Who2123: This is where they leave the plateau! Finally!

Kratos: You don't like your writing?

Mr.Who2123: I'm just tired of making challenges like I said in the last chapter.

Kratos: Okay, do the Disclaimers.

Mr.Who2123: Oh, yeah! I forgot! Hmmm…Oh oh! Freakyanimegal456! She is one of my favorites and I'm really glad she likes my story, so she'll do the Disclaimers and can hug Kratos!

Kratos: (sweat drop)

Freakyanimegal456: Yippee! I get to hug Kratos! Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s. so don't steal them! (Unless you get my permission!)

(Freakyanimegal456 hugs Kratos so hard that he goes unconscious)

Freakyanimegal456: Can I take him for awhile?

Mr.Who2123: Sure!

Freakyanimegal456: YES! Mwahaha! (Runs off with Kratos)

Mr.Who2123: Alrighty! Let's begin!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Four down, one to go!" Leon yelled as he ran to the Earth Elemental room. Kratos sighed with exasperation and followed the eager boy into the last room.

"Why the long face?" Leon asked, half teasing, half wondering.

"I'm tired of all these challenges. I just want to rest right now," Kratos replied, making another sigh. Leon shrugged and ran through the door.

Inside was another dome like structure with nothing at all.

"Whoopee, another room with a trap," Kratos said with much sarcasm. Leon grinned and pointed to the door on the other side.

"Let's go!" Leon exclaimed and walked a couple of steps towards the door. Suddenly, a rumbling was shaking the whole floor of the large room, knocking Leon off his feet. Kratos leaned on the wall while the rumbling subsided, and then helped Leon up.

"What was that?" Leon asked as he stood up. Kratos looked around, but the dome looked untouched.

"I'm not sure…," Kratos replied, taking a couple steps towards the door. Once again, rumbling emitted from the ground, and with nothing to hold onto, both Kratos and Leon fell.

"This is annoying! Let's just get to the door!" Leon shouted and got up. Kratos did the same and began to run towards the door, only to get another shaking, but this time more violent. Kratos and Leon fell on their backs, and sat up when the shaking stopped.

Leon folded his arms and sighed.

"How are we going to do this?" Kratos muttered, looking towards the door. The two were halfway now, and the door seemed closer than ever. Suddenly, the earthquake started again, knocking them down again. Leon yelled in rage and Kratos grunted with sheer annoyance.

When the two got up though, they saw two rocks sticking up from the ground right in front of them.

"What the?" Leon said as he walked up to the two rocks.

"Leon, careful! It might be a trap!" Kratos exclaimed, pulling the boy away. Leon shrugged off Kratos' hand and ran around the rocks.

"Let's just go!" he shouted and continued his run. Kratos looked at the rocks one more time before following him. He had an eerie feeling about the rocks. Soon the two were running side by side, almost to the door, and no earthquakes, until…

"Whoa!" Leon yelled as he fell flat on his face from another earthquake, but Kratos held onto the wall and backed away from the earthquake. Suddenly, the two rocks shot up, one in front of Kratos and the other on the fallen Leon.

"What are these?" Kratos yelled, touching the rock. Suddenly, the rock opened up and grabbed Kratos' arm, and then slowly sucked Kratos into it.

"What the-," he screamed, as the "rock" completely immobilized Kratos, his head the only thing that wasn't stuck in rock. "Leon! Get out of-," he shouted, but the rock slammed into Kratos' head, making him fall unconscious.

Leon watched in horror as the strange rock brought Kratos down into the ground.

"How do these move anyways?" Leon asked, backing away from the rock. He was walking backwards facing the rock to make sure that it didn't get near him, but then ran into something: another rock.

It lashed out and grabbed Leon, also knocking him unconscious as he was brought down into the ground as well…

Kratos awoke with a terrible pain in his head. He looked around and saw there was no rock that bound him, and got up. He noticed the place was dark and he could barely make out a path in front of him. The only light was from…himself? He glowed with a white light, but it was dim and not very strong.

"Leon?" he asked in the emptiness. His voice rang with nothingness and just echoed back to him. Kratos then finally started heading for the pathway that was illuminated from the light he gave off.

_This place gets weirder and weirder by the minute,_ he thought as he walked, keeping a sharp eye out for Leon. _I wonder if Leon is okay…,_ while he mused over his thoughts, he noticed the path was getting dimmer. Or, rather than the path, _he_ was getting darker.

"What the?" Kratos muttered as he stared at his ever darker light.

"Kratos?" a faint sound called from far ahead of him. Kratos peered into the distance and saw the outline of Leon.

"Leon?" Kratos asked, quickening his pace to a run. Leon was waving at him while running to Kratos as well. Kratos noticed Leon had a light around him, and it was as dim as his own.

"Where are we?" Leon asked, looking around. Kratos put his hand to his chin and turned his eyes down.

"When those stones grabbed us, we were brought underground, so possibly underneath the dome?" Kratos suggested. "But what are the lights?" he muttered.

"The strength of your hearts," a voice boomed to the two. Kratos covered his ears, and Leon winced at the loud voice. Kratos looked frantically around for the owner of the voice, but he couldn't see the person.

"What the heck?" Leon said, and walked next to Kratos.

"There's someone watching, obviously," Kratos muttered and flexed his right hand. Kratos could feel his light growing stronger, while Leon's weaker. _Fear makes the light go out and determination makes it brighter…,_ he thought.

"Leon, don't be scare, we just need to be strong and we can get out of here," Kratos assured his friend, and Leon nodded.

"We need to get out of here, but how?" Kratos wondered, looking up. He could barely make out rocks on the ceiling.

"We're underground?" Leon asked, peering at the ceiling as well.

"How do we get up there?" Kratos said, pushing some of his hair out of the way. Leon frowned at the rocks above them and sighed.

"What were those stupid rocks, anyways?" Leon pouted, folding his arms.

"More importantly, what do they want from us?" Kratos murmured. Leon looked at Leon in wonder. "Isn't it just a trap or something?" Leon asked. Kratos shook his head and pointed up.

"The rocks seem to be alive and a voice tells us something when we wonder, someone wants something of us. It's not just a trap," Kratos muttered. "Someone is controlling the rocks, and someone wouldn't have answered if it was just a trap," Kratos explained.

Leon sighed and looked at the path that seemed to go forever.

"When I followed this path, I thought there would be an exit, but," he began, the light fading from him. "It just leads to where you are," he muttered. Kratos put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go figure out what to do while we walk back to where I was," Kratos said, and walked with Leon.

"Who's there?" Kratos shouted when the two had made it back to the path.

"I'm the light of life, and the darkness of death, Kratos," the voice boomed. Kratos' flesh crawled at the sound of his name from the voice.

"So the god of life and death, the unicorn, Delrus?" Kratos asked, bewildered at the thought.

"Correct," a unicorn appeared as if from nowhere. It's shining white fur almost seemed as bright as the sun, and its wings were tucked. Delrus' mane was dark green, and the golden horn shone in the limited light.

"Delrus?" Leon exclaimed, hiding behind Kratos. Kratos bowed his head, and dared not look at the beautiful horse.

"Kratos, you carry a burden, and before I leave you to get the last orb, I have a question. What is it that you seek?" its low voice boomed. Kratos noticed that the sound was all in his head and that Leon couldn't hear.

"I seek…peace," Kratos replied, still not meeting the black eyes of the unicorn.

"Is your cause just?" the unicorn inquired, ruffling its wings.

"Yes, I think so-,"

"Do you know if your cause is just?" it asked again, cutting off Kratos.

"No, I'm still concerned about a lot of things, like my power, and…Leon," he replied, glancing back at Leon who was in confusion.

"If you seek the knowledge, go south to the fortress of Shadow. Along the way you will learn what the druid had told you: friends, betrayal, and death, and surely you will find if your cause is just," it explained, and then made a slight whiny.

"But why do I need to know if my cause is just?" Kratos asked as Delrus turned around. "And why did you bring us down here?" he said in a panic.

"I needed to know if your hearts were pure, and you need to know your cause is just because," it looked at Kratos, and their eyes finally met. It seemed to last forever; the gaze of the God pierced into Kratos' heart, and suddenly felt weak and confused. "It is not." The unicorn disappeared. Kratos fell to his knee and shook his head.

"Kratos?" Leon asked, sitting next to his friend. Although he didn't hear the conversation, he knew something was wrong when Delrus looked at Kratos. "Are you alright?" Kratos looked briefly at Leon, and repeated about what happened in the conversation. When he stopped, Leon burst with questions.

"It _is_ just, Kratos! You're ridding the world of these demons!" he yelled, standing up. Kratos stood up as well and shook his head again.

"I don't understand…," Kratos muttered and looked at Leon.

"How do we get out of here?" Leon asked, remembering their dire situation. As if on cue, the two were grabbed by the rock again.

"Let's hope they bring us up," Kratos muttered as they shot up from the ground. As soon as the two reached the dome, the light seemed to be blinding to the companions.

"So bright!" Leon exclaimed as he stumbled out of the rock. Kratos rubbed his eyes, and then looked at the door.

"C'mon, we need to get the orb!" Leon exclaimed then stopped.

"Should we?" Kratos murmured, looking at Leon. Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed Kratos.

"All we can do is get the orb," Leon said and grinned. Kratos nodded and followed Leon into the room.

Leon plucked the orb from the altar and marveled at its beauty. Inside, there seemed to be mountains shooting up and falling down, giving it an ever changing appearance.

"We're done," Kratos muttered as the two left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Yippee! We're out of the plateau, and more complicated stuff!

Kratos: What's that? (Points to a ridiculously large pile of papers)

Mr.Who2123: Those are all the plot twists and complicated things I'm adding to the story!

Kratos: (Sweat drop)

Mr.Who2123: Anyways, I need my loving reviewers to review for me!

Kratos: …

Mr.Who2123: Oh, and if you review, you can get some Dwarven stew! So…REVIEW inferior beings!

Kratos: …


	13. Complications

Mr.Who2123: Hello, fellow writers and reviewers! It is time for the Disclaimers!

Kratos: That was quick…

Mr.Who2123: Yup! I want… (Two hours later) …hmmm…I know! Come, Delrus!

Kratos: That took awhile to think about…

Delrus: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s so don't steal them

Mr.Who2123: Begin!

Kratos: …What's the point of Disclaimers anyways? It just takes up precious time…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bright daylight! Finally!" Kratos exclaimed when the bright sun hit him. Leon closed his eyes from the sudden light changes, and Kratos kept blinking.

"Okay, let's go, Kratos!" Leon shouted and headed for the circle of trees.

"Leon, what about Delrus?" Kratos muttered, shivering at the thought of him.

"Oh yeah, the creepy unicorn. Well, if we destroy the Shadows and Druids, it's good, right?" Leon said, shrugging. Kratos stared at the boy for awhile, his dark eyes fixed upon his face. _So full of determination and strength…unlike me_, he thought.

"Kratos, are you okay? You're staring at me all weird," Leon said, getting fidgety. Kratos snapped out of his thoughts and nonchalantly headed for the trees.

"C'mon, Leon!" he called. Leon shrugged and followed Kratos.

"Okay, so blue one here?" he asked, placing orbs at the trees. Kratos shook his head and pointed to the sign.

"It's thunder, Leon. See the thunder strike designs on the tree?" he said, observing the features of the symbol. Leon rummaged for the thunder orb and placed it on the tree. Suddenly, it began to glow, and Leon could see the thunder in the orb growing furious.

"Next one!" he yelled, running to the next tree.

"This one is water!" Leon observed, showing the blue waves on the tree. Kratos nodded, and Leon placed the orb on the corresponding tree.

Soon enough, Leon was placing the wind orb on the last tree, and then stood back. All the orbs grew brighter and brighter until they looked white. The companions watched in wonder as the light from the orbs travel to the pendant, and then a loud noise erupted from the pendant. The force was so powerful that it knocked Kratos and Leon back.

"Wow!" Leon shouted when the noise stopped and the pendant fell down on the bush.

"It is pretty amazing!" Kratos said too, and stood up. "Let's get the pendant, now." Leon smiled and raced towards the pendant. Slowly and gingerly, he let his hand down and on the pendant. Ever since he touched the pendant before and nearly died, he was scared to touch unknown items. He put a finger on it, expecting to get shocked, but it didn't restrain him and Leon sighed with relief.

Leon wrapped his hands around the pendant and pulled it out of the bushes. Again, there was no shocking and Leon grinned.

"Here we go! We're going to kick your butt, Vernandi!" he shouted from atop the plateau. Kratos smiled and pushed some of his hair back.

"Let's go, Leon," Kratos said and went to the edge of the plateau with Leon right behind him.

-.-.-.-.-

"You told him?' a man sitting on a large throne said. He had short black hair, and thick plates of armor covered his whole body, giving the appearance that he was huge. A black cape trailed behind him as he stood up.

The figure that faced the man didn't reply, but stood there, waiting to be dismissed. The man's face twisted into an evil grin after some silence.

"I can feel the pendant. He broke the seals," he said, walking towards the figure.

"Don't get near me," the figure replied in a cold tone, apparently angry about something.

"Touchy, touchy! You're dismissed, half-blood," he said, waving his hand towards the door. The figure left, his silent anger building.

"So, Kratos thinks he can beat me?" the man, Vernandi muttered. "What a fool!" With that he let out a small chuckle.

-.-.-.-.-

Kratos peered down the large mountain.

"How do we get down, again?" Leon asked, gazing at the small floor of the level ground. Kratos smiled and raised his eye brows for a moment.

"What?" Leon asked, confused by the signs Kratos made with his face. Suddenly, Kratos grabbed Leon and jumped down. Leon shrieked the whole time, freaked out by Kratos' sudden movement.

"Woohoo!" Kratos yelled as he slid down a rock, and jumped again.

"Kratos, you're going to get us killed!" Leon screamed at him. However, Kratos was enjoying the strong breeze and the rush of excitement. Kratos put his feet in front of him and landed on a rock that was big enough to hold both of them.

"I'll let you walk, then," Kratos said, letting the shocked Leon. Once again, he jumped down, with his arms above him. Leon muttered and looked down at the mountain. Even though they were almost at the bottom, it was still a large height. Kratos now was already at the base of the mountain, his hair dismantled and unkempt. He was waving, and gave words of encouragement.

Leon took a breath and jumped. At first he was scared of falling, but then he skidded on the rocks often to help him land. Soon enough, he was at the bottom and with applause from Kratos.

"Very good!" he exclaimed and patted Leon on his back. Leon grinned sheepishly and absently touched the pendant around his neck.

"Why did you grab me?" Leon yelled, changing from happy to angry. Kratos let out a sly smile and began walking.

"You'd never do it if I asked," he replied, putting his arms around his head and closing his eyes. Leon opened his mouth, but then closed it again, silently agreeing with Kratos. Kratos smirked and then grabbed the bag. Quickly, he drew out the map, looking for Vernandi's Castle. While searching on the map, he saw his disappear like it did many years ago.

"What the!" he exclaimed dropping the map. Leon drew his sword and pointed it in random directions.

"What is it?" Leon asked hectically, picking up the map. Kratos looked at his hand, and it was there again.

"Not again," he muttered, sighing. Leon looked at Kratos' hand which was in plain sight.

"Nothing," Kratos said and snatched the map again, but Leon didn't buy it.

"You didn't yell for nothing," he pouted, folding his arms. Kratos ignored him and looked to the south of Meltokio on the map. It was blank, and he guessed it was somewhere down there.

"We go south," he said, showing Leon the map. He looked at the map and nodded constantly.

"To the castle! We kick the jerk's butt!" he yelled. Kratos smiled and shook his head.

"That's the second time you said that!" he muttered, and Leon frowned.

After a day of walking towards Meltokio, Kratos stopped to set up camp.

"We stay at Meltokio tomorrow," Kratos said as he looked for food in the bag. Leon stretched and leaned against a fallen log.

"Make something good!" he said and dozed off. Kratos smirked and then looked at his hand. It was gone again, but he didn't care. anymore. His life was screwed up already. He had way too much to think about, and couldn't answer any of the questions in his head.

Kratos grabbed an apple and bit into it, not favoring to make something. He placed an apple and some other fruit next to Leon. Silently, he walked off, staring solemnly ahead of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Wahoo! A cliffhanger! Actually, I don't know what will happen!

Kratos: (slaps his face) You make this up at the last minute?

Mr.Who2123: Maybe…

Kratos: Idiot…

Delrus: Review!


	14. The Real Killer

Mr.Who2123: Yippee! Another Chapter for my story, oh and Dylan, if you're reading this…REVIEW! It's on the bottom!

Kratos: Who's Dylan?

Mr.Who2123: My friend who'd say he'd read this!

Kratos: Whatever, let's get on with this.

Mr.Who2123: Hmmmm…let's have Ray MK II from Custom Robo come!

Kratos: …

Ray MK II: Look, I'm 4 inches tall!

(Mr.Who2123 squishes Ray MK II on accident)

Kratos: You idiot, now we can't start the story!

Mr.Who2123: Oops! Well, anyways, Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s so don't steal them!

Kratos: Whatever…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos was walking silently down the dirt road that led off of the path to Meltokio. He felt himself do it by himself, like he wasn't in control, but he didn't care. Kratos looked at his hand, visible, but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself, sighing and walking towards wherever his body took him. Suddenly, the images of his dreams popped in his head. The man who had killed the man, the monsters colliding on him, it tore him apart inside.

As if moving on its own accord, Kratos' hand shot to his sword hilt, desperately trying to pull it out. Kratos widened his eyes as he used his other hand to keep the sword sheathed.

"What's going on with me," he muttered as he exerted to keep this sword in the sheath. Finally, he grabbed his right hand, pulling it off of the hilt. Once again, it was in his control again, but what had happened?

"Hello is anyone there?" a voice called out to Kratos' right. A man in his middle ages was passing by timidly, his white robe that he had own had dirt marks all over it, but was moderately clean.

"Hey," Kratos said, and he turned around to see Kratos. His brown hair was unkempt; Kratos assumed he was lost. Suddenly, Kratos recognized the man from his dream.

_A man lay there on the floor, blood all over him. His brown hair was now stained with blood, and his white robed stained. He was probably a priest. Kratos could barely make out the features of the murderer, but instantly knew he was a heartless person. The murderer lifted his blade up to Kratos. It was all over…_

It all happened in a second. Kratos grabbed his sword, and sliced the man in half, blood streaming all over his sword. He stood over the dead body with his sword out, staring at his victim. The dream seemed to collide with reality as he looked at the body, his heart racing with confusion and fear. Kratos gasped at himself as he just killed the man from his dream. Blood covered the lifeless body and Kratos, sickening him. _I'm…I'm the murderer!_ He exclaimed in his head as he ran away, just wanting to get to Leon. Tears burned in his eyes. He just killed an innocent person, with his own tainted hands.

Kratos approached Leon, his eyes glistened with tears. Leon was happily eating, and then noticed Kratos.

"Hey, Kratos! What were you doing?" he asked, taking a bite into his apple. Kratos wiped his eyes and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to tell the boy and just shook his head. When he did talk, it was so shaky, he was sure Leon would know he was troubled.

"I'm…I'm…fine, Leon," he said, closing his eyes. Leon looked at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Kratos' troubled face.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked cautiously. Kratos nodded solemnly and grabbed his blanket. He laid down to sleep, but he couldn't. He listened as he heard Leon get up and then grab his blanket to sleep. Soon enough, he heard Leon's snores, and sat up.

Kratos didn't want to sleep, the pain of the nightmares would surely return. Silently, he waited for sunrise to come…

-.-.-.-.-

"Kratos, you look tired!" Leon exclaimed in an extra cheery voice. Kratos grunted and looked at his hand. It had burns all over it due to the flames. He had tried numerous times to heal them, but there was no avail, like they were etched deep into his bones.

The two were almost to Meltokio, and they could see the gates of the large city.

"We'll buy supplies, and then stay for a night," Kratos said, and walked past the gate with Leon right behind him. Ever since last night, Leon had tried to cheer up Kratos, but ever since he came back, he had been more solemn and silent than anyone else he had ever seen.

Kratos dropped a bag of Gald onto Leon's hand and then left to buy supplies. Leon watched Kratos leave, oddly stiff, and a slight scowl was on his face. _He's hiding something. I'll get it out of him if it's the last thing I do_, he thought and stomped towards the inn.

Kratos walked by all the merchants, looking for certain wares to buy. Rarely, he stopped and bought something, and then continued along the line of independent merchants. _I'm a killer, Leon has my blood, and an innocent victim is killed…all because of me,_ his thought, and stopped to look at some special healing gels. His eyes were burdened with sadness and tiredness, making him look dead.

Leon was at the inn and dropped all the money onto the desk counter.

"One room with two beds, please," he said, giving a small smile. Hunter, the inn manager gave a smile back and handed over a key to a room.

"Here you go, lad!" he said as the boy raced up the stairs. About an hour later, Kratos opened the door with a bag of supplies.

"Hey, Kratos!" Leon greeted and jumped off the bed. Kratos gave a small smile back and began to sort the items he got. Leon watched as he sorted the gels, bottles, and camping necessities. When he was done and finished packing, he sat on his bed with his eyes closed. Leon frowned at him for a moment, and then spoke up.

"Okay, why are you so sad?" he asked, his mind buzzing with confusion and fury. Kratos gazed at Leon briefly, and Leon felt the sorrow in his eyes before Kratos looked away.

"I'll tell you later. I…just can't reveal it now," he moaned back. Leon scowled even more at the reply and sighed.

"C'mon, Kratos! You can tell me!" he urged, pleading with the troubled shadow. Kratos shot a look at Leon that shut him up immediately.

"Good night," he said, and fell asleep out of pure drowsiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Sorry, once again, very short, but that wraps it up nicely. Anyways, I bet you guys are all freaked out! Mwahahahaha! Anyways, I wrote out all the next main events, and I'll complete this story at like Chapter 25…I know, it's very sad. Anyways, review, review, and REVIEW.

Kratos: Shut up. Sheesh

Ray MK II: Look, I can shoot lasers! (Shoots a beam that's like an inch wide. It tickles Mr.Who2123's ankle.)

Mr.Who2123: That tickled!

Ray MK II: Oops, I put it on the weakest mode! (Turns a lever on his arm) Watch! (Shoot's a laser that's like three feet wide, and knocks out Mr.Who2123)

Kratos: Holy Crap!

Ray MK II: Review!


	15. Betrayal

Mr.Who2123: Hello! I said it in my other fan fiction and I'll say it again. I'm really sorry for not updating for the last four days! I got totally addicted to the game Guild Wars…

Kratos: (sigh) I know you're obsessed, but you should do the Disclaimers…

Mr.Who2123: Oh, yeah! Let's do Eliwood from Fire Emblem 7!

Eliwood: Hello!

Mr.Who2123: Hey, Eliwood! Do the Disclaimers!

Eliwood: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s!

Kratos: Let's start

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos woke up earlier than usual the morning after. He glanced at the sleeping form of Leon, wrapped in his sheets. He felt a sudden stab of guilt thinking of what happened to the young boy.

_His life is going to be ruined because of me,_ he thought, buckling his sword to his belt. Kratos left the boy to leave on his own. _I'm going to give him a better life by leaving him. He doesn't deserve to live like this._

Kratos made it outside of the inn. The sun was beginning to show over the eastern mountains and few people were walking around. Kratos turned south towards the forbidden forest. He knew Vernandi was there and he was going to stop him no matter what.

Leon opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Morning, Kra-," he stopped when he saw the empty bed and his items gone. "Kratos?" Leon asked, also grabbing his stuff. _What is he thinking?_ His mind raced as he ran out of the door. Soon, Leon was out of the inn as well, but the morning had come and the town was becoming busy.

"Kratos?" Leon called, heading south.

Kratos was out of the gate now, and looked back at the city.

"I hope I can see you again some day," he whispered and then trudged to the forest. He wasn't far from the forest when he heard something behind him. Acting on instinct, Kratos drew his sword and faced the sound behind him. A creature that looked nothing like man or beast was standing in front of Kratos. It was completely black, except for the red eyes that glowed from its deformed head.

"What the heck?" Kratos muttered and then blocked an attack from the beast's claws. "What is it?" Kratos parried another attack, his focus blocked by the confusion of what the thing was. The beast lifted its hand and black mana charged. Instantly, Kratos knew it was a shadow. The beam blasted towards Kratos who rolled away just in time. Kratos then gripped his flamberge and thrust it at the monster. The sword sliced its stomach, and black blood poured out. Again, Kratos slashed at the monster, but it took the blows, not dying from the blade.

"What's going on?" he murmured as he stabbed the shadow in the face. A black puddle encircled the shadow, covering it in its own blood. Kratos backed away from the undead shadow and sheathed his blade.

"Shadow Blast!" he yelled and dark power focused into his hand and blasted the shadow into a rock. The shadow cringed and fell to the floor silently.

"So, that's how," he said and looked at his hand. "I guess only shadow can kill shadow." Kratos once again headed for the forest, a dim hope in his heart.

Leon was at the southern gate now. He had checked everywhere, but Kratos wasn't there. Tired and panting, Leon gazed at the path that leads south. He didn't know if Kratos headed that way or not.

"Kratos!" he yelled as loud as he could into the silence. However, his voice didn't reach to Kratos. Leon watched somberly at the path. Suddenly, Leon noticed something in the distance. Inside the forest was a fortress, completely black.

"Never seen that before," Leon muttered. Then, Leon smiled, knowing it was Vernandi's castle. "I'm coming whether you like it or not," Leon muttered under his breath and dashed through the gate.

Kratos silently made his way through the ever growing trees. The path had long since disappeared and now he was on his own. The silence drove Kratos insane; it seemed even the noise of his boots made no noise.

Kratos stopped to take a rest from the long walk and sat down. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.

"What will happen when I beat Vernandi?" Kratos moaned, opening his eyes again. He looked at his hand and gritted his teeth.

"Why me?" he yelled, banging his fist against a tree.

_It is fate_, a voice said behind Kratos. He instantly stood up and saw the light blue druid, floating in front of Kratos.

"Why are you here?" Kratos asked, taking a timid step towards the half shadow. The druid came closer to Kratos until he was an inch away.

_I've come to see the world rid of monsters,_ it said, and the pain came to Kratos again. He clutched his stomach, breathing a little harder. He forgot to focus on his dark mana, making him weak to the druid's actions. Kratos closed his eyes and felt himself be taken over by the shadow part of him.

"Will you help me?" Kratos asked, feeling no more pain. The druid stared at him with its cold black eyes. Kratos stared at the druid and saw a glint of sadness…or guilt?

_No…,_ it said, and lifted his hand. Kratos widened his eyes and saw dark mana welling up.

"What are you…," Kratos began, staring at the powerful mana.

_This world will be rid of monsters like you,_ and with that, the druid released his man, barely missing Kratos who rolled out of the way.

"Why are you doing this?" Kratos yelled at the druid. It stared at Kratos for a minute, locking their gazes onto another.

_Betrayal_, it finally said through Kratos' mind. The druid suddenly disappeared, leaving Kratos alone…for a minute.

"Where'd he go?" Kratos muttered angrily. He trusted that druid to help him, but it just lured him for a reason…but what?

_Behind,_ the druid appeared right behind Kratos and released a beam of mana. It hit Kratos directly, knocking him over and filling him with immense pain. The druid disappeared and reappeared again right in front of Kratos. Kratos stretched his head to see the druid floating over him.

"No, don't do this!" Kratos begged, but it was too late. The druid held its arm above Kratos' head.

_This will end it_, it said, and mana welled up again. _This world will belong to Vernandi. _The druid released the mana and hit Kratos in the back of the head, causing a tremendous torture until he fell unconscious.

Leon raced through the forest, heading towards the tall fortress.

"Wait just a little longer," Leon muttered, keeping his gaze on his destination. "We need to kill Vernandi together."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (yawn) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) Okay, I'm done

Kratos: (sweat drop)

Eliwood: Look, I have a rapier, just like Leon!

Kratos: (another sweat drop) I'm surrounded by idiots…

Mr.Who2123: Anyways, Review! Oh, and the next chapters will be REALLY suspenseful. This is the showdown! Mwahaha!


	16. The Power of the Gods

Mr.Who2123: It's the time you have all been waiting for! (Drum roll)

Kratos: …

Mr.Who2123: Okay, anyways, let's do the Disclaimers…come Chrome Hound, my best friend on Guild Wars who said he would review this!

Chrome Hound: Hey

Mr.Who2123: SPEAK!

Chrome Hound: (sweat drop) Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s so don't steal them…

Mr.Who2123: START!

Kratos & Chrome Hound: (sweat drop)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon stopped right in front of the fortress, breathing heavily. His armor was wet from sweat and his rapier was bloody from all the mysterious shadows that tried to kill him.

"Kratos, I'm coming for you!" he muttered under his breath, cleaning his blade of the grass. Leon ran through the door and into the fortress…

Kratos woke with a terrible pain in his arms and head. He could feel the dried blood cracking as he moved his head up. His arms were held up by two stone statues on each side of him, and he was on his knees. All around Kratos was black stone, giving no comfort to the captured shadow.

"Leon…I'm sorry," he moaned, letting his head fall once again. Suddenly, he heard a door open, but didn't even bother to look up.

"Humph, I see you're awake," said a cold and hard voice from in front of Kratos. He didn't even need to see him to know it was Vernandi. When Kratos didn't reply, the shadow leader continued.

"I need to thank you for getting the pendants. My plan was successful," he sneered, walking up to his prey. Kratos' head shot up and glared at Vernandi.

"What do you mean?" Kratos said, never faltering his gaze. Vernandi smirked and furrowed his brows closer to his eyes.

"You look like him," Vernandi continued, not bothering to answer. Kratos gazed even harder at Vernandi. "The hero from that old legend your village used to tell." The mention of Kratos' village plunged grief into his heart.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking down at the sword at his side. If only he cold get out of this and kill Vernandi. Once again ignoring hid captured rival, Vernandi, clasped his hands behind his back and continued.

"Your village tells the legend of a hero that saved the world and then got the ultimate power of the gods. The power was too strong and…," he began.

"…he split the power and spread them across the world, both guarded by the gods. Why do you say this?" Kratos finished.

"Idiot. You did me a favor. There's more to the legend," Vernandi sneered. He grabbed a pendant in his pocket and then grabbed the other around Kratos' neck.

"I got one of the pendants, managed to get it without dying. I got a scar from my risk, though," he said, turning around and lifting his armor. From the back of his neck to his waist was a dark green scar, and black blood constantly oozed out. Kratos widened his eyes and looked away from the gruesome sight.

"I knew I couldn't get the other so you just got it for me." Vernandi slipped the armor back on and grinned maliciously at Kratos. "I owe you thanks."

_"Your cause isn't just." Delrus said before a blinding light came and the unicorn disappeared._

_"How could it not be just?" Kratos yelled half to himself, half to Delrus who was now gone._

Kratos' mouth twisted in rage and tried to pull himself out of the bindings to get revenge. Vernandi laughed at the vain attempt and lifted his arm. Black mana came all around it, causing Kratos to cringe. Vernandi let his arm come down on Kratos' stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kratos screamed in pain, and blood began to trickle down his mouth. Once Vernandi stood up again, he continued.

"If that hero or his children needed help, they would put the pendants together and use the combined power to help them," he looked at Kratos with a devious look. "Can you guess who the only one with his blood is?"

-.-.-.-.-

Leon hurried up the spiral stairs. There were no guards for a strange reason and he was able to get to the top quickly.

"Kratos, I'm coming!" he yelled.

-.-.-.-.-

Kratos widened his eyes. Vernandi smiled and nodded.

"It's you," he said, and took a step closer. Kratos tried to back away, but he couldn't even move. Kratos couldn't believe his ears. The only one…

"Your father was dead and your mother was an idiot," he continued. Kratos glared at Vernandi with no more fear.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" he spat. Vernandi only laughed and took another step forward.

"So I'm going to use you as my _weapon_," Vernandi said. When he mentioned weapon, his voice was filled with so much malice that it made Kratos shudder.

"Kratos!" screamed a voice from behind Vernandi. Leon was at the door, panting and looking worried.

"I thought I killed you!" Vernandi muttered and turned around.

"Run, Leon! You can't kill him!" Kratos yelled, straining his arms to edge forward. Leon just took out his rapier and glared at Vernandi.

"You're going to pay!" Leon yelled and charged at Vernandi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and to let you know, I wrote this scene as a short in my notebook a while ago, and I thought I would just insert it. And if you haven't noticed, I like to use magical pendants!

Kratos: …this was only 900 words. It's too short.

Mr.Who2123: It's a cliffhanger!

Chrome Hound: Good point, you know.

Mr.Who2123: REVIEW! (Turns into a monster and grabs the review bar, shoving it in the reader's face)

Chrome Hound & Kratos: …


	17. A Greater Evil

Mr.Who2123: The moment you have all been waiting for! Mwahaha!

Kratos: Hurry up, fool. I want to see what happens to me

Mr.Who2123: I do not own Tales of Symphonia (shocker…I know) but I do own all those cute little people called O.C.s so don't steal without my permission!

Kratos: This is the shortest Disclaimer ever…Anyways, onwards

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vernandi sneered at the young boy charging at him, and grabbed Leon's wrist before the rapier even touched Vernandi.

"Fool," he muttered, throwing Leon across the room and into the black brick wall. Leon slumped to the floor, and breathed heavily. "You can't defeat me." Vernandi punched Leon in the chest just as he was about to get up, causing more pain to the young swordsman.

Kratos watched the horrible sight, helpless and useless.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath despite his deep concern for his only friend. He watched as Leon barely managed to stand, and this time, Vernandi didn't attack. Instead, he snapped his fingers, causing a deep rumbling from the floor. Stone figures, the same that held Kratos, grabbed Leon, forcing him to stay in one position.

"Now…," Vernandi said turning to his "weapon" again. "Where were we?" Kratos tried to swallow his fear as Vernandi lifted the pendants up to Kratos' face. Kratos groaned and turned away, looking at Leon who was too weak to listen.

"Yes, you're going to be my weapon. I'll just slip these pendants on you and you'll become stronger than the gods!" Vernandi bellowed, and Kratos winced. Kratos felt the cold metal string of one pendant slip down onto his neck. It felt heavier than usual, but what could he do.

"Now the second…," Vernandi threw the pendant over Kratos head, and a bright light came from the pendants. Pain burst from every single muscle of Kratos, making a piercing scream emit from the whole fortress. It was stronger than any other power, yet so painful, he couldn't focus on what was going on.

Kratos could feel the stone figures collapsing into dust…He could see Leon get out of his prison…and he could hear Vernandi laugh…until all went dark.

Leon stumbled out of the shattering stone figure, watching in horror as Kratos fell to the floor.

"Come," a voice said, and somehow managed to reach Leon's ears despite all the noise. Delrus was next to Leon with his wings out. Leon shook his head, and Delrus spoke again. "We cannot help him. Perhaps later." Leon looked at the unicorn with uncertain eyes, and then jumped onto the unicorn. Instead of flying, Delrus disappeared out of the fortress, leaving Kratos and Vernandi…

Vernandi finished his rant of laughing and took a step towards the fallen figure of Kratos.

"Wake up," he said in a squeaky voice, as if scared. "Kratos" shifted, and an earthquake shook the whole fortress, causing all the bricks to begin to shake, and the foundation of the fortress was collapsing. "Wake UP!" Vernandi demanded again, taking yet another step. Suddenly, "Kratos" rose, covered in a dim light, and a new, giant sword in his hands.

"Fool. I'm the god of Destruction, Reynala!" the god bellowed, lifting his free arm. Instead of black mana, a light beam struck Vernandi, felling him instantly, and a pool of black blood surrounded the part shadow.

-.-.-.-.-

Leon watched aghast as the fortress collapsed, and there was nothing. Delrus nudged Leon with comfort.

"Your friend is fine, but the world is not," Delrus said, its dark eyes glittered darkly.

Leon glanced at the unicorn, and then back at the fortress.

"I will explain…,"

-.-.-.-.-

Minutes later, the unicorn had explained what had happened, leaving an astounded Leon staring at Delrus.

"He will gain power with time. He must be stopped, but now we will leave him. We have time-," Delrus stopped when he saw a faded blue druid slowly making its way to Leon and Delrus.

_Our time is up_, it said, falling in front of the god. _With Vernandi gone…no shadow will…re…main._ The shadow disappeared, and dark mana lifted from its body, and into Delrus.

"Kratos will destroy anything and everything. Even the gods have no power. The only one that can truly stop him is…a demon hunter," Delrus continued as if ignoring the dead druid. Leon looked at the cloak of the druid, and then back at Delrus.

"This is all so confusing," he moaned, sitting down. Delrus sat down as well, folding his white wings, but stared at Leon with some frustration.

"It is confusing, but if you don't hurry, the world will be destroyed. Only a demon hunter can shatter the pendant with the sword of the gods," Delrus nudged the rapier, and then touched the ruby with its nose, and a bright light came from it, nearly knocking Leon over. "The pendant can be destroyed with one strike that is true. The fate of the world is on your hands, young one." Delrus said, and then got up. "I will watch from the heavens." Giant, feathered wings shot out of the unicorn's back, and it disappeared to leave Leon to his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Yay! Killed off the evil dude, but a greater evil has come! And it's Kratos! GASP!

Kratos: (sigh) I don't think she knows that she's the one that writes this

Mr.Who2123: I don't!

Kratos?????? O.O

Mr.Who2123: My writing side writes this!

Kratos: Idiot…

Mr.Who2123: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

P.S.- Sorry for the short chappies, but I want to leave it on good cliffhangers! MWAHAHAHA!

P.S.S.- This has the exact same number of words for my last chappie! o.O Weird!


	18. The World On Your Shoulders

Mr.Who2123: Alright, I hate to break it to you, but this is the third to last or second to last chappie…

Readers: NOOOOO! (Cries)

Mr.Who2123: I know… (Sniffle)

Kratos: (sigh) let's do the Disclaimers

Mr.Who2123: Yes! I'll do Vernandi!

Vernandi: I will kill you!

Kratos: (sigh)

Vernandi: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s so don't steal them!

Mr.Who2123: (Sniffle) let's go…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon leaned against a tree, throwing his weight onto it. He couldn't do it…he just couldn't. _Why did this have to happen? I feel so weak now…_ Leon closed his eyes and slumped even lower. Leon looked over at the shambles of the fortress a couple miles away. Kratos was in those ruins, slowly gaining power.

Leon grabbed his sword hilt and grabbed the rapier, now feeling stronger than ever before. The metal seemed to glow while the ruby on the hilt _did_ emit a strong crimson shine.

"What will happen to him? What will happen to me?" he closed his eyes again and felt moisture grow around his eyes. "I can't cry," he mumbled, wiping his eyes. "What do I do now?" Leon couldn't break the pendant now, Kratos' power will weaken, and then grow stronger than ever. Leon had to strike at the lowest point, whenever that may be.

Leon finally set his mind upon staying at Meltokio for the night. Leon trudged slowly through the trees, and into the city.

-.-.-.-.-

Darkness. That was all Kratos could feel. He moved his on some other will, as if not in control. Kratos couldn't even move as he stood up on his own, and black rubble fell all around. What happened? Kratos caught a glimpse of the corpse of Vernandi as he turned around. A small white rabbit scampered away from Kratos, turning his attwention towards the young animal. Instead of leaving it however, he felt the words come out of his mouth.

"All will be destroyed." Kratos widened his eyes at his own words, and watched himself blast the poor little creature until there was nothing. _What the heck was going on? _His mind raced. He had absolutely no control of himself unlike the night he killed the man.

Suddenly, Kratos felt smaller and smaller, feeling lifted from his own body. He was going up, but his body stayed there, glaring after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon made it to Meltokio in what seemed no time. For some strange reason, the gates were closed early, but Leon was able to climb over the boundary with ease. Everywhere Leon looked, people were in their houses, watching through the windows with fright, and when they saw Leon, their eyes stuck onto the young boy until he ran through the inn door.

"Hello?" Leon asked nervously at the desk. Hunter, the inn keeper, timidly walked in with a knife in his hand.

Seeing the money in Leon's hands, he quickly put away the dagger and sat down on the chair across the counter.

"I'm sorry, but we've seen some terrible things, and we want to be cautious," Hunter explained, forcing a smile. "Now one room, two beds?" Obviously, Hunter remembered Kratos and Leon together.

"No," Leon muttered. "One room, one bed." Hunter gazed at Leon's sad eyes a little longer until he walked back to get a key. Hunter shaved the key into Leon's hand, indicating the direction, and then grabbed his knife, slowly making his way back to his bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-

_"Leon, it's way too late to be sleeping!" Kratos yelled at Leon. There was drool hanging down from Leon's mouth, and it fell on the pillow as he turned. Kratos thought a moment before trying again._

_"You have to wake up early and start your adventure early, or there will be no time for fighting," Kratos said again, this time in a lower voice, and opened a window. Leon opened his eyes groggily, and sat up. _

_"There's always time for fighting," Leon grumbled, stumbling off his bed. Kratos smiled weakly. "If you don't wake up, time will be up before you know it, and you'll waste your day, and if that happens, your life will never be lived to the fullest," Kratos argued. Leon smiled and thrust the armor over his chest._

_"I'm up now. Can we train?" he asked, despite his ravenous appetite for food. Kratos ruffled Leon's unkempt hair and grabbed his sword. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon woke up the next morning, and for a split second, he was about to say, "I woke up first, Kratos!" but he caught himself, seeing the empty room. For that second, he didn't have one care in the world; it was a life Leon wanted.

"I'm going to do it," he said, and jumped out of the bed, throwing on his armor. Leon stared at his sword for a minute before picking it up, and leaving.

-.-.-.-.-

Leon made it to the shambles of the ruin, and a lone figure stood in the middle. Reynala was backed away from Leon, and a giant blue blade was in his right hand. It glittered with power and careless malice, unlike the beautiful blade that Leon held.

Leon gulped as Reynala slowly turned around, his dark eyes now shining with evil.

"A demon hunter so young to destroy something like me?" the god said, now staring at Leon. The young boy couldn't feel his legs, and trembled furiously. Reynala smiled and lifted the giant blade. "You are going to die, I can see it," Leon nearly collapsed, but some power held him up, keeping a small hope in Leon's heart and mind.

"No," Leon felt himself speak. The words he said filled him with courage. "You will die!" Leon's voice was raised, and Reynala only grinned even more evilly.

"That may be true, but let us see." Reynala lifted the large blade, and the battle of the world began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: Okay, there are going to be 20 chapters in all! Yay an even number!

Kratos: (sigh) What was with me going up or something?

Mr.Who2123: Don't spoil it!

Vernandi: I'm dead?

Mr.Who2123: Eh, I never liked you anyways.

Vernandi: No! I'm not cool!

Kratos: Heh, I'm the most popular one, unfortunately (Holds a door closed, and fan girls are trying to get through)

Mr.Who2123: REVIEW!


	19. Death of a Hero

Mr.Who2123: I couldn't leave just Chapter 18, so this is my second chappie this day!

Kratos: Wahoo… (waves a flag)

Mr.Who2123: Well, this is the REAL moment you have been waiting for! Oh, let's do the second to last Disclaimer for this story! (Sniffle)

Kratos: I'll do it. Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s. so don't steal them…but you guys already know that.

Mr.Who2123: (Bawling)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon barely recuperated from the sudden attack to block the giant sword. Leon jumped away just in time, and held his sword ready.

_One true strike…_ he thought, glancing at the pendant around Kratos' neck.

"You won't be able to defeat me," Reynala said calmly, charging again. This time, Leon was prepared, and ducked from the sword, only to be met with a strong blast of light that knocked him back. Leon felt pain emerge in his stomach and back as he was knocked into a tree. He saw Reynala walk closer with his sword pointed at Leon's neck. _One true strike. Aim true._ His mind kept saying, as if it would reassure him that he would one.

Reynala did another beam of light at Leon, who broke the tree, and fell down. Agony of his heart only added to the agony of his body. _Kratos, I'm sorry…_ There was another flash of light, and Leon embraced…

-.-.-.-.-

Delrus was watching intently as Reynala stuck Leon for the second time, now knocking over the tree, causing Leon to fall.

"I must help,"

-.-.-.-.-

The flash of light that Leon was ready to die from was not Reynala, but Delrus who took the blow, and gave his strength to Leon. Leon felt power come to him, and he weakly got up. Reynala had his sword in Delrus and was sapping the very life from the unicorn.

"Strike, young one," Delrus said before stumbling back and falling down.

"Delrus!" Leon cried, ignoring the advancing Reynala. White blood spluttered from the wound, and soon, Delrus began to fade slowly.

"As long as there is life and death, I will be revived…now stop him," Delrus said softly. The unicorn disappeared, and the spiritual energy was lifted high into the heavens.

"Delrus!" Leon yelled again, not moving. Reynala gripped his sword, and struck. The sword met Leon through the stomach, and red blood poured. Leon screamed and fell over. The pain was overwhelming. He knew he was going to die…

_One true strike…_

Leon gripped his rapier, and struck the pendant, hard and true. A bright light emitted from the two, and the ground began to rumble. Reynala widened his eyes and backed away.

"No!" he screamed before Kratos fell to the floor. Leon smiled, and collapsed as well…

-.-.-.-.-

Kratos felt himself move down again. He could feel his arms, legs, and head. Grass filled his mouth, and he instantly spit it out. Kratos' whole body felt sore and weak, and he managed to get up. Slowly, he pushed his arms up, and sat up. Suddenly, something ringed, and he looked down. One half of the pendant was still around his neck, but the other was gone.

"I guess it was split again," he smiled, stumbling to get up. Kratos sighed, and then remembered Leon. He looked around and saw blood trail everywhere.

"Leon?" Kratos asked nervously. _No, not now, _he thought, agony burning in his heart. Kratos walked around, looking for his friend. "Maybe he wasn't here," Kratos said silently. "Yeah, this is just Reynala's-" Kratos stopped at the rapier he got Leon. It was covered in blood, and the ruby was dim once more.

Tears filled Kratos' eyes. _Why did it have to happen now?_ Kratos increased his speed to a run. He searched everywhere with blood until he checked everywhere. Leon was gone, and it was Kratos' fault.

"Kr…," a small and feeble voice said. Kratos' heart skipped at least a thousand beats as he dashed to the voice's direction.

Leon was on the floor with a blue sword inside of him.

"Leon!" Kratos screamed, kneeling next to his friend. Kratos felt tears stinging in his eyes as he gingerly put his friend's upper body onto Kratos. Kratos immediately began o gather his mana and tried to heal Leon; he even tried to transfer blood.

Leon sustained life, for a little longer.

"Kratos," Leon said, clutching Kratos' hand. The tears were now endless.

"Don't die Leon," Kratos said softly, pushing a thread of hair out of Leon's face. Leon gave a small smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"My time is up…be strong." Leon said. Life was leaving Leon soon, and it was coming. Kratos tried to smile, but more tears came. "Kratos…it's not your fault." Kratos nodded, and his vision blurred.

"I'm so sorry, Leon. I'm so sorry!" Kratos gasped, now sobbing. Leon smiled a little more, but it just made Kratos cry more.

"Good…bye…Kratos…," Leon clutched hard to Kratos' hand until the life slipped away, and his hand grew limp. Kratos began to cry hysterically, slowly rocking the body of his dearest friend.

"LEON!" he screamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: (sob) It's so sad!

Kratos: (sniff)

Mr.Who2123: I actually almost started crying while writing.

Kratos: review (sniff)


	20. Epilogue

Mr.Who2123: The LAST chapter is here! It's the end!

Kratos: …

Mr.Who2123: Our special guest to do the Disclaimers is…Leon!

Leon: Mr.Who2123 does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own her O.C.s. so don't steal them.

Kratos: The last chapter…begins!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kratos stroked the soft hair of Leon before finally standing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the tears springing from his eyes once more. Kratos picked up the boy and laid him against a tree to begin digging a grave. He would properly bury Leon if it was the last thing he'd do…

-.-.-.-.-

Kratos, now dirty with mud all over him walked over to Leon. Gently, Kratos knelt down and ruffled the hair. It felt so much more rough and course, unlike before. Kratos sighed and picked up the body. It was extremely light, but Kratos walked slowly, savoring his moments.

Kratos knelt down and laid Leon down in the grave, placing the bloody rapier next to him. Kratos smiled one last time at the body of Leon. He managed to say something after holding his gaze on the young boy.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I just wasn't strong enough to save you...," he choked on his words and more tears came down his eyes. Kratos quickly rubbed the moisture away and knelt next to the pile of dirt.

Kratos sat at the grave of Leon. He just finished placing the dirt in again, and there was a small lump from the process of digging. The brown dirt looked strange against the green grass, but it didn't bother Kratos. The clearing where Leon was buried was beautiful and full of life. Light fingered its way through the branches, and shone directly onto the grave.

"I have to say something," he whispered, and began engraving letters with his finger. _Here lies Leon, the hero who saved the world before it knew its danger. A friend, a swordsman, a hero._ The words weren't easily shown for the wind blew on the quickly engraved words, making them disappear almost instantly. The engravings were now lost in the wind, but the words lingered in Kratos' mind.

A small leave fell from a tree that was closest to the clearing, and landed softly on the grave, as if recognition of the hero. Kratos gazed at the green leaf, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Leon, I hope this is what you wanted, for I will do anything you have wished for," he spoke to the green leaf, not expecting a response. "I want to live for you." Kratos stood up, lingering his gaze. His tears were dried up, and he had done all he could.

-.-.-.-.-

Almost 5,000 years later, Kratos sat on a small red chair in Derris-Kharlan. His hand was still scarred, although his glove covered it, making the marks obscure. He smiled softly at the thought, trying to imagine Leon's young face, when he was happy, when he learned something, or when he was angry. He wanted to see it all.

Kratos could barely make out his friends smiling young face, and he had no clear memory of that journey so many years ago. He closed his eyes, and leaned back. If only he could see him one more time...

"Kratos," a muffled voice called from the projector. Kratos abruptly stood up and walked next to the projector. Lloyd was standing in what seemed Dirk's yard. The swordsman had his usual grin, and he was jumping in excitement.

"Lloyd," Kratos replied softly. "What is it?" Lloyd smiled, and seemed to tremble with glee.

"You can come down to Symphonia for a couple days before Derris-Kharlan leaves the atmosphere. C'mon, let's spend some time together!" he nearly yelled with excitement. Kratos nodded and turned to the emergency portal next to the projector. He took a step in and felt himself head back to Symphonia one last time.

-.-.-.-.-

"Kratos!" Lloyd yelled, as the Seraphim was greeted with a hug. Kratos smiled and tried to return the gesture as best as he could. "Let's go to my house!" Lloyd said, taking out his wing pack. Kratos was about to reply when he saw something to his right. He held his gaze, and widened his eyes very slightly.

"Later, I have to check something out," he said, taking a step back. "I'll be there soon. Can you leave me alone for a minute?" he asked politely. Lloyd smiled and respectfully left.

Kratos watched Lloyd leave, and then turned to the clearing not far from where he was now. He trembled, slowly taking one step after the other, and flashes of his past came back. He walked past a tree, and for a moment, saw blood trickle down its trunk. _So familiar..._ Kratos walked a little more until he saw a patch of dirt in the middle of the clearing. Slowly, he knelt down at the mound, and memories kept flooding in his mind.

Tears came down Kratos' eyes. _This is where he was buried. After all those years, I get to see him one last time. _Kratos wiped some rubble away from the mound, and saw, as pure as daylight, the very words he had engraved so long ago.

"Here lies Leon, the hero who saved the world before it knew its danger. A friend, a swordsman, a hero," Kratos read shakily. The tears slid down his cheeks as Kratos cried silently, for the first time in years.

The green leaf, as vivid as Kratos remembered, blew in from the wind, and landed onto the mound.

-.-.-.-.-

"Dad?" Lloyd asked timidly. Kratos had not returned to Dirk's house and went looking for him. He looked around where Kratos left and soon found him.

On the floor was a small pile of grass, and a mound with some words on it. Kratos was sitting in front of the graze, his tears obscured from Lloyd. A small green leaf lay in Kratos' hand as he gingerly placed it on the mound.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked again, taking a step forward. Kratos turned around and tried to smile, but it turned out to be a sad gaze. "What are you doing here?" Lloyd sat down next to Kratos who wiped his tears quickly.

"I'm paying respects to my…," Kratos stopped to take a breath. His voice was shaky, and it felt harder than ever to talk. "…my dearest friend who died for this world." Lloyd put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulders. He didn't know who his dad's friend was, but he sat for a moment in silence.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting," Lloyd said, and stood up. The young swordsman ran off, yelling for him to hurry up. Kratos stood as well and looked up.

"Is this what you want Leon? For me to enjoy my life so I have no regrets?" he asked the stars that began to show. Kratos smiled at them, and then looked at the leaf again. "I guess it is."

Kratos walked after his son to enjoy what he had left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr.Who2123: The End!

Kratos: I enjoyed that story…

Mr.Who2123: Yeah, and review please.

Leon: Thank you to all the people who even read one chapter! This story means a lot to Mr.Who2123 so thank you again for taking time to read it!


End file.
